


Jack Frost of the Seas

by ChildOfSolace



Series: (Rest in Peace) SkyeKnight's Adopted Works [2]
Category: Anastasia (1997), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Treasure Planet (2002)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2020-07-28 15:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20066380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChildOfSolace/pseuds/ChildOfSolace
Summary: Sinbad!au. Jack is framed for stealing the book of Guardians and he only has ten days to retrieve it otherwise his best friend is executed on his behalf. Now he has to journey across the sea with Berk ambassador, Hamish Haddock III, whether he likes it or not. Things get complicated along the way and It's time to determine who he really is, a thief or a hero.





	1. When Paths Cross

**Author's Note:**

> **Jackson "Jack Frost" - Sinbad**   
**Hamish "Hiccup" Haddock III - Marina**   
**Jim - as himself**   
**Jamie - Proteus**   
**Pitch Black - Eris**   
**Manny - King Dymas**   
**Stoick - Council Man**   
**Jack's Crew**   
**Toothless (as a Dog-sized Nightfury so no not a Dog) - Spike**   
**Aster - Kale**   
**Dagur - Rat**   
**Gobber - Jed**   
**Snotlout, Sanderson, Dimitri, Ruffnut and Tuffnut - Other unnamed crew men**

Somewhere in a Dark mysterious place, a Dark Spirit materializes from the shadows and addressed a variety of Shadows and sand creatures taking different forms each. "Wake up, my fearlings. Rise and shine, it's a brand new day, and the human world is at peace." he smiles grimly and quickly moved into a giant globe in the center. "But not for long."

There were some lights blinking here and there, a light that signifies harmony. Pitch smiled at the orb, reaching out to it in a mischievous manner.

"Just look at them," he puts a finger over a light. "I put out one tiny light and their whole world unravels into chaos." he shivered as if in pleasure and delight. "_Glorious chaos._" he made himself bigger, like almost a giant, a big shadow materializing into the Spirit once more as he looked closely. "And what could be more perfect than this?"

The globe did more than show lights and harmony. It showed the going abouts of human life for Pitch to choose which life he could try and struck with chaos first. Upon closer inspection, Pitch sees a Ship sailing to a Destination full of noble purpose. It was closely followed by another Ship of ill-purpose.

"A noble Prince, a priceless treasure, and a cold-hearted thief." he chuckled evilly, turning to his pets. "Oh, this is going to be fun. Fearling?" he beckoned one to come closer, it resembled something akin to a sea monster. He made it larger as he brought it over the globe. "You know what to do. Let the games begin."

The sea monsters dropped into the globe, shrinking in size and changing texture as he dropped into the human world, into its body of water.

**~o~**

Meanwhile, the ship was closely in on its targets. The ship held a band of men, somewhere between the lines of Pirate and mercenaries, a young man cladded with a blue vest, inner dress shirt tucked in a blue-gray striped sash and loose brown trousers. He was barefoot, but that didn't seem to bother him. They steal for a living, but when you get to know them, you'd suppose they weren't inherently evil. Just a bit mischievous, as like the Captain calling the shots. Jack Frost, formerly known as Jackson Overland of Burgess.

Said Captain was in the middle of addressing his crew men while a Dog-sized, half-tailed Nightfury walked along side him.

"Gentlemen, this is what we've been waiting for. The world's most valuable object is on its way to Burgess." he walked in front of the mast, looking over to their target ship. Then, he turns to his men with a knowing smirk on his face. "It's a shame it'll never get there."

The men shared the same smirk, chuckling at the inside joke. The Nightfury seemed to have a gummy smile.

"After today," Jack clapped his hands together once. "we retire to the Southern Isles."

His men broke out into cheers, the Dragon roars, and they broke numbers, getting to their respective work for the operation, bringing out their weapons and getting the ship ready to ramm into the other into a direct assault.

There were blond twins who fought over a weapon they both grabbed at the same time before they got to work on the ropes. An ugly (no offense) young man swang over head with a single rope to get to the lookout deck above. A large blond bearded man handing weapons out before settling on one himself. A stout brunette, a silent blond, and a more handsome brunette with better clothing than the rest climbed the shrouds, ready to jump unto the boat when it was time.

"Aster!" Jack looked over to his co-captain manning the wheel on the main deck.

The tall, slender gray-haired man sporting double pony-tails saluted, getting his hands on the wheel. "Got it, Frost!"

The Captain grinned, running towards the front, the Nightfury running by his side.

"Toothless!"

Toothless comes to a halt, pushing on some sort of a handle. From the side of the ship, large triple blades sprang out.

Jack climbed on the mast, gripping on ropes to stay in placve. "Let's have some fun!" he hollered.

The ship ramm into the other ship, the blades making sure their ship stays attached to their target. On impact, Jack swings over to the other ship. A group of Soldiers gathers for defense, overhead, Jack takes a staff from his back, he pulls it on both ends and it becomes two swords. Jack lands amidst them, somehow managing on his own.

Back on Jack's ship, Toothless gets on a contraption and pulls on a fish-like doll. He was then catapult-ed to the target ship, using another man as a springboard and pouncing on the following one, giving Jack an upper hand.

A full-blown ambush attack begins. The twins, with a long pole, 'cart-wheeled' aboard, promptly pulling a 'tug-o-war' move, hitting the soldiers surrounding them in the process. Aster jumps in, throwing his boomerang and knocking three men at once. Dimitri and Snotlout intercepted the soldiers charging Aster's six, and threw his fists at them in a rapid combo attack. Gobber appeared, throwing a mesh net tied to three small heavy spheres, tieing up the legs of the soldiers charging towards him.

Jack was standing one foot on a cannon, the other on his one sword stuck on the wood. He takes on a soldier with a sword and a shield. The man swings his hand back, but he lost his balance momentarily, his one foot raised up as his other tried regainig balance. The white-haired young man tied the mid-air foot with a rope.

Just in time to turn his attention to a different soldier, catching the man on a headlock and used his sword to cut a particular rope. The previous man he took on was pulled up by the rope Jack tied on him. Jack got his other sword back and shoved the man down, catching said man's sword mid-air with his two ones. It spun around like a baton, knocking the swords of two approaching soldiers, scaring them off. Jack turned, facing a man bringing down a sword on him. He deflected it with two of his, and he purposely slid under the man. He stood back up quickly, the soldier turned only to have his helmet tipped off, and Jack gave him a headbutt.

The Captain turned, seeing a number of Soldiers charging towards him. Jack smirked, bringing his swords together back to staff form, he placed one end down, kicked up. As they surrounded him, he kicked all of them on the face consecutively as if he was just running over them. To end it, Jack finally somersaults and lands beside Aster, who had a man in headlock

Jack kept the staff on the scabbard behind his back. He looks smugly at Aster who shook his head, smirking, as if to say _typical_. "See that, Kangaroo? I'm stealing all the cool moves, you gotta keep up." he placed his hands on his hips, as if that would make him more dignified.

"I thought you overworked it, mate." Aster raised his free hand to make a gesture to emphasize the word _small. _"Just a bit." he then proceeded to knock the man under his arm unconcious.

Jack grunted, looking indignant as they begun to walk off. "Aw, y—Overworked it—?"

Before Jack can complete his sentence, a man charged towards them by the side. But Aster grabs the sword by the blade with his teeth and throws the man off board coolly with a splash.

Jack narrowed his eyes, smirking knowingly. "Oh, and I was overworking it?" Aster spits the sword from his mouth. The White-haired young man turned his attention to the front deck.

The 'Captain' of this ship single-handedly fended off Jack's men from getting to the front door, kicking anyone who came close square on their face. He was actually a _Prince_.

But he wasn't just anyone to Jack. Because his smile drops from his face, looking surprise for some reasons. "Jamie."

"Whoa. What're the odds, eh." Aster deadpanned from behind Jack, not letting on how concerned he really is. "How long has it been?"

Jack hung his head, walking towards the deck. "About a life time ago."

The Prince fights off Jack's men skillfully, He deflected their weapons with his own sword and shoving them, throwing Dimitri off to the ground. He bent down and elbowed the Snotlout on the face. Sanderson tried to bring down his spear on him, Jamie ducked under a slash and breaks the said spear, he grabbed the broken stick with his legs, jumping up and turning mid-air to knock the blond man down. Snotlout regained his feet and tried attacking again, only to be kicked repeatedly on the face.

Jamie remains on his fighting stance, waiting for the next onslaught attacks. But instead, he hears a familiar voice speak nearby.

"You still fight like an old lady."

Jamie's expression looks shock for a moment, and he turns slightly, a slight smile on his face. "Jackson—?" he drops his sword slowly. First mistake.

"Uh, Jack Frost now, actually. Captain of..."

Suddenly, Jack's men pounced, somehow dog-piling him.

"Oh, ohhh..." Jack cringed a bit, still smirking. "Speaking of which..." he walks towards the Prince.

"Jack," Jamie was down, but he pushes the men off him, shoving them to let go of his arms as he faces Jack. "What...? What are you doing here?" he frowned.

"I'm working." Jack shrugged, turning towards the door. He grabs a dagger from Dimitri and stabs it to the doorknob, breaking it off. "You?" he looks over his shoulder.

Jamie looks utterly confused with the white-haired's nonchalance. "What happened to you? Where have you been?"

"Hey, love to stop and catch up," Jack shrugged before he pushes the door open. "but I've got things to do, places to go, stuff to steal." he walked in.

Jamie scowls, promptly following him in. Dimitri was going to follow, but Aster held him back, shaking his head. "Not so fast, anklebiter. It's Jack's business."

"I thought his business is only to loot and go." Dimitri snorted.

Aster grimaced, "Wasn't always."

**~o~**

Jack makes his way through the passage and at the center of unlit room, there was a large book with a blue beam of light coming from its opened pages. He smirks, letting out an impressed whistle. "Ohhh yeah."

Before Jack could move in furthur, Jamie cuts in infront of him, placing a hand on his shoulder to stop him. "Jackson." he fixes Jack with a stern look. "We need to talk."

"Heard about it, read about it..." Jack ignored the Prince's words, shoving Jamie away, and continues towards the book. "never actually seen it. The Book of Guardians." he looks down at it in amazement, touching the '_G_' symbol from where the light was coming from.

Jamie walked to his side, trying to figure Jack's intentions. "Yeah, and I'm supposed to bring it back to Burgess."

"Really?" Jack tried to look remorseful. "Now, see, now remember how I told you to loosen up when we were kids? Have a bit of more fun." he moved away, circling the book. "So, new plan. You let me take the book, and I'll give it back when you pay me a, say, certain high amount... Just to mix it up."

Jamie looked incredulous. "You can't be serious." he scowled. "You disappear for ten years, show up, and rob me?"

"I wish it wasn't you," Jack moved behind Jamie as he spoke. "I do, really. But..."

Jamie cuts him off promptly. "But it is me! Jack..."

"Kid, we had a special handshake, some code words, a secret hideout." Jack begun slowly. "It was fun, big fun. But, uh, we were _children_." he grinned awkwardly.

"We were FRIENDS!" Jamie corrected edgily, "And I'm not a kid anymore, either. I've got responsibilities..."

"Blah, blah, out the other ear." Jack said mockingly, "you were always a bit of a prude between the two of us."

Jamie shook his head, "Point is... You're not going to steal this, not from me. And what would you do with it anyway? The Book of Guardians protects all of us in the twelve cities."

"Exactly. So, just imagine how much all of you will pay to get it back."

Jamie steps in front of Jack, blocking his way to the Book. "Let me say it again. A long time ago, you and I were friends. If that ever meant anything to you, prove it now." he waited for the response.

Jack looked thoughtful for a moment, then he sighed. "You're right." The white-haired captain smiles mischievously. "That was a long time ago."

Jack pushes Jamie away, reaching for the book. Jamie grabs his old friend and flips him over, getting the other end of the staff and pulling out a sword. Jack yelped as he tumbles down, but regains his stance, pulling out the other sword.

Jamie smirked, as if expecting it to come to this anyway.

"Come on." Jack chuckled, shaking his head, "Don't get all heroic, kid."

Jamie snorted, "you're still not any older than I am, Jackson."

Jack stands properly, pushing the blade from the sword Jamie borrowed to the side with his own. Instinctively, Jamie slashed back. Jack crouched and lunged, they exchanged parries, deflected blows from every angle, but you can tell that they weren't being too personal about it. The Captain slashed low, the Prince jumped and somersaulted behind him. Jack charged, Jamie defended with his blade, pushing each against the other, as they were now face to face.

"If you want the Book," Jamie smirked, pushing against Jack's blade. "you have to go through me."

Jack smiled back the same way.

Suddenly, a giant tentacle breaks in and divides the boys, catching them off guard. They looked wide-eyed at the spectacle, avoiding it until it finally pulled out.

They exchanged surprised looks. "What the...?"

**~o~**

Jack and Jamie run out of the room, and froze on their spot at the Main deck, seeing the large Sea monster attacking the Burgess ship.

"Really, now?" Jamie slouched his shoulders.

The Soldiers forget about the initial threat and focused on the larger more deadly threat, but the most their weapons did against the monster was annoy it. Jack's crew mates were pulling back and returning to Jack's ship. But Toothless ran towards a tentacle and bites on it and he gets into the air.

"Huh." Jack chuckled once. "Go, Toothless."

Toothless continued biting down, like he was just gnawing on wood, when the end finally came off and the Nightfury starts to freefall.

"I gotcha, I gotcha!" Snotlout raises his arms to catch him from Jack's ship, but since he was still a dragon deepite the runt size, Toothless's weight was too much for him and he went down. "Ouff!"

Jack turned towards Jamie, smiling coolly. "Well, I see you're busy." he took his sword from Jamie, reattached with the other, and placed the staff back to its scabbard. "So, uh, stay in touch." he punched Jamie lightly on the shoulder before climbing on top of the ship's borders.

"Wait, wait!"Jamie went towards him. "You're just going to run away?"

Jack pretended to think about it. "Uh, yeah." he replied simply.

Jamie grunted, he picked up his sword from where he dropped it earlier and went to help his men handle the monster.

Jack prepared to jump back to his ship when suddenly, a large tentacle shoved the ship the ship away so that it was no longer a jumping distance. Jack yelped, trying to maintain balance. Another tentacle crashed to his Ship, knocking some sails down the deck.

"Frost!" Aster called out, before moving away to avoid the debris falling.

Jack was still trying to regain balance, but he saw what happened and did not look happy about it. "You, my... My Ship!"

**~o~**

Jamie and his men are still being attacked. It was plain to see that sheer force won't get them anywhere, and they could be overwhelmed soon. Jamie jumped over a tentacle and stabbed it with his flamberge, but the most he did was annoy it. He was knocked off the tentacle, losing handle on his weapon, his shoulder hurt. The sea monster launched his tongue out to catch an unsuspecting soldier. The man gets eaten before Jamie's eyes who could only watch in horror.

That's when a voice cut in.

"Heads up!"

Jamie turns, surprise to find Jack still on board. The Captain grinned, lighting up a cannon, then he 'catapults' it across the air. Jamie smiled, impressed, as it flew over head before the monster snaps it up, swallowing it.

Jack approached Jamie, helping him up. "Now..." He winked. "Stand by for sushi."

The Prince smile, looking at the monster expectantly.

But against expectations, the monster doesn't explode but something inside him did. It vomits slime to the boys instead. Jack and Jamie groaned, repulsed for being covered in Sea Monster vomit.

"Well," Jamie grunted. "It probably didn't go as planned."

"No kidding,"

The creature chokes and spits out the man eaten earlier. Jack and Jamie blinked, staring at the man they can't believe survived. The soldier is dazed for a moment. "uh... grrr." he glared at the creatured and charged back. "ahhh!"

The two boys watch him in some wonder. "Give that guy a raise." Jack quipped.

The sea monster knocked the charging man away and continued its assault, then it spotted the two friends. Jamie realizes this.

"Come on! Come on, Jackson!" he placed a hand on Jack's shoulder. "Let's go!"

Jack smirked, pulling Jamie back beside him. "Wait. Stand your ground." he puts two fingers to his lips whistles.

Jamie stares at him in disbelief. "W-what are you doing?"

From the creature's eyes, he sees Jack beckoning it, taunting it. "Hey! Hey, hey! Lobster boy, over here!" On instinct, it launched its tongue out once more.

Jack pushed Jamie down, quickly grabbed a stray sword, using it to pin down the tongue. The creature roared in pain. Jamie looked relieved.

"Run!" Jack got on his feet, pulling Jamie along who was shouting an order to his men while he was at it.

"Fall back!"

Jack spots something over the mast, and gets an idea. The boys towards the mast, Jack swiped a rope along the way. He throws the other end behind the mast. "Grab hold!" Jamie took it and look Jack's way, holding his hand out. Jack took hold, grinning. Jamie nodded once, smirking back. Let's go!" They started running up the mast, pulling against the rope. Along the way, Jack kicks up a knife that was stuck on it with his foot, bringing it up and he caught it with his teeth. "come on!" he muttered out.

The boys got up to the Sail posts, hanging on by the ropes. Jamie smiled at Jack expectantly. "And the plan?" he got out between breaths.

Jack held out a rope, his other hand displaying the knife. "How about try not to get killed?" he smirked. "Hold on!" He cuts off ropes of the sail post, making it tip over the other end opposite of them. Jamie yelps, tightening his hold on the rope he held. Jack climbs higher and throws the knife to Jamie. "Here, you'll need this."

Jamie caught it, still confused. "Where are you going?"

"Fishing." He climbs over and walks a tight rope, careful not to fall off right down to where the Sea monster could snap him up. "Don't fall, or you die, Don't fall, or you die, Don't fall, or you die..."

The sea monster sees Jack overhead, and reaches out to him. The White-haired boy sees coming and lunges forward, reaching the other end. Jamie sees this, squinting eyes as Jack held out his own knife. Jamie beamed as he was getting the idea. Jack cuts the ropes on his end, running fast to the safer end so he wouldn't fall. Jamie grinned, looking down. On closer inspection, the two sail post would spear the creature and hopefully kill it off.

Jack raised his knife in preparation, Jamie does the same.

"Now!"

They cut it at once, save one particular rope each. By the angle of each sail post, they fell diagonally, towards the creature. Jack and Jamie hang on to the ropes while the sail posts got the job done, surprising the sea monster and killing it off. The boys cheered at the victory.

"Woo-hoo!"

Jack jumps down first, landing back at deck. The tentacles were pulling away from the ship as he keeps the knife. Jamie joins him. "You okay?"

Jamie nodded. "Yeah." he punched Jack lightly on the shoulder. "Thanks for having my back."

"Ah, just like old times..." Jack smiles, nostalgic, placing a hand on Jamie's shoudler. Then, he sees something behind the Prince. "Look out!" he pushed him away.

Jamie yelped, and Jack grunted as he was grabbed by a stray tentacle. "Jack!" The Prince went after them, as Jack was brought under. Jamie tried diving in to follow, but his Soldier pulled him back in panic. Jamie frowned in panic, looking over the waters.


	2. Deception of a Theft

Underwater, Jack struggled as much as he can. But it's plain to see that he wasn't having any luck. All the White-haired captain can register at the moment was that it was dark, it was cold, and he was scared. Then, out of the darkness, Jack makes out a face of a Dark man, smirking at him. Forgetting where he was, Jack gaped, bubbles coming out of his mouth.

Pitch chuckled before blowing a kiss, or more precisely, breathing out an air bubble, encompassing the young man within it. Jack gasps for breath, dazed momentarily. How deep was he?

Suddenly, a voice speaks.

"Today began with such promise. And now look," it echoed. Jack looked around, wondering where it was coming from when a man materialize a few ways at the side of him. "my Sea monster's dead and I still don't have the Book of Guardians. All because of you, Jack Frost." The man reforms into a Shadow, closing in on Jack, before reappearing in a larger form that Jack moves steps back, only able to see the man's upper half, one hand against a cheek.

Can you say strange beyond all reason?

Jack swallowed visibly, looking befuddled. "Uh-huh... And, you are...?" he asked lowly.

"Pitch Black," Pitch says sharply, shrinking down, striking a pose with a scythe on one hand. "the Spirit of Discord. No doubt you've seen my likeness on the temple walls?" he levitated slightly, literally looking down at the Captain.

Jack coughed, trying to get some casualness into this. "Uh-heh..." he smirked wearily, putting his hands on his hips. "You know, I think they added horns for, uh, creative flare."

"Uh-huh." Pitch narrowed his eyes, unamuse with the response. "Now, about my Sea Monster." he prodded, poking a giant finger to Jack's torso.

Jack laugh drily. Heh, dry, under water, how oxymoron. "Right, right. Listen, it kinda attacked us first so it was only self-defense on our part?" he pointed out. Pitch raised a brow, "But-um-okay, I don't suppose a heartfelt apology would do?"

Pitch suddenly laughs. "Heartfelt? From you? Jack Frost, you don't have a heart." he shrank down once more, although he was still taller than Jack. "That's what I like about you." he said huskily, moving in close.

_Wait, _Jack is taken aback by his words, moving back a bit. _what now?_

"So, I'm going to let you live." Pitch said, stroking Jack's face fondly. The Captain was too shell-shock to recoil. Which was probably best, it won't do if he accidentally offended the Spirit. He was letting him breath, after all. "But there's just one little thing you have to do. Get the Book of Guardians, and bring it to me." he finished, moving back.

Jack moved back himself. "Right. Hmm... Now, see, that's a problem for me." he turned away, although where he was planning to go is a mystery. "Because I had my own plans for it. Uh, and I'm not really into doing what others expect me to do so..." he faced the other way, and yelped, jumping back. "Wah!" Pitch was right in front of him, as if he's been there all along.

"You're not thinking big enough, Frost. Steal the Book for ransom," Pitch walked behind him, snatching the knife he used earlier on the _killing-the-monster _plan. "and you'll be rich enough to lounge on an island beach. Steal the Book for _me_"—the Spirit points the knife at himself—"and you can buy the beach, and the island, and the world."

Jack feigned a thoughtful expression, placing a hand over his chin. "Hmm. You let me live, you make me rich," he smirks, dropping his hand. "I retire to Paradise. So far, I don't see a downside." then he narrows his eyes at the Dark spirit. "_IF_ you keep your word."

"Frost, when us Spirits keep our word," Pitch took the knife, and sliced an 'X' mark at his chest, right where his heart might be. "we're bound for all eternity." he bowed slightly.

Jack looks satisfied. "All right, you're on."

"I knew you'd see it my way." Pitch materializes beside Jack, causing said boy to jump back in surprise. "So, when you've stolen the Book," Pitch walks off, slicing an opening that revealed a scenary. Jack averted his eyes a bit, before getting a good look. "follow that star beyond the horizon. You'll find yourself in the Dark Depths." he smiled mischievously. "My Realm of Shadows."

Jack nodded. "Dark Depths. I'll see you there."

"It's a date then." Pitch closed in once more, winking. He holds out the night, Jack takes it, but it vanishes as soon as he touched it. Jack looked confused. "So, where were we? Oh, yes." Pitch chuckles, placing a hand on Jack's chest. "You were holding your breath." he smirks, pushing away from him.

The bubble disappears, and Jack is underwater once more. Er, at the actual water part. Jack starts to swim back up to the surface, not seeing that Pitch was still there, or the supposedly dead sea monster.

Pitch smiles evilly. "He's so cute." he rolled his eyes then. "And _so_ gullible." he turned to his pet. "My Fearling, well done."

**~o~**

At the surface, Jack scans the area, looking for his Ship, when he is suddenly grabbed by his vest and hoisted back aboard by a interchangeable hook. In other words, Gobber. Jack landed on a pile of ropes, Toothless liked him in the face repeatedly. His men are relieved, some are mostly surprised that he survived.

"Hey, he's alive." Dimitri stated the obvious.

Tuffnut laughed, patting him at the back roughly. "Glad you made it." he walks back to his sister, who was in the middle of cheering, "Pay up. He lived." Ruffnut scowled, giving the pay.

"What happened down there, mate?" Aster helped Jack up.

Jack was still trying to catch his breath. "You wouldn't..." he panted. "Believe me if I told you..."

Aster smirked, crossing his arms. "Try me."

"All right, here goes." Jack stood straight, shrugging off his blue vest. The crew turned their attention to him fully. "So I met Pitch Black, Spirit of Darkness." he squeezed the water off his vest, not noticing he got the title wrong. But pretty close anyway. He pulled his vest back on. "He's got a major crush on me and he invited me back to his place."

Jack narrowed his eyes at his co-captain. Aster looked at him for a full second, smirking, before chuckling once. "Hah! That's a good one. Spirit of Darkness? Oh, I'm gonna use that." he walked off.

"So, that's it then?" Dagur questioned, dangling on some ropes. "No Book. Now what do we do?"

Jack shrugged him off. "A little patience, Daggur. It's not like we don't know where it's going." he walked to the railings, finding Jamie's ship nearby.

From his ship, Jamie sees Jack and he looks relieve and satisfied. He sheathes his flamberge and directs his attention to his soldiers. "Men, all sails to Burgess!"

"Right away, Sir!"

**~o~**

By late afternoon, Jamie's Ship finally docked into Burgess shores, where the people cheered as the Prince's homecoming and the delivery of the Book of Guardians. The Soldiers brought the Book out of the room, carrying it by a platform and not directly. After a long walk through Burgess's streets, parading in convoy with Jamie following behind, through the Palace corridors, up a flight of stairs, the Book finds it's new home at Burgess's highest tower, as if it were simply a lighthouse.

A Banquet was being held to celebrate the occasion. The ruler of the land, Tsar Lunar, called Manny by close associates and relatives, look out through the view of the city, eyeing the tower delightfully.

"For as long as I can remember, I've dreamed of this moment." he turned to the people gathered in the Great Hall, Jamie standing up front beside a auburn red-headed and bearded man, Stoick, the Head Council man. "The sacred treasure that's protected us for a thousands years is now in Burgess."

There was a collective applause.

"A Toast!"

"To the Tsar's family!"

"Hear, hear!"

Manny raised his wine glass. "To the Book of Guardians!" he declared.

"And to you, Tsar Lunar," Stoick followed with another toast, hitting his own wine glass to Jamie's lightly. "and Prince Jamie,"

Suddenly, there was a disturbance, as Soldiers gathered to the main entrance urgently. "Make way!" There are some concerned mutterings and squeaks by the female party. Jamie furrowed his brow, confused.

The Soldiers is met with the party crashers, Jack and three of his men.

The Captain smirked, unfazed by the swords pointed at them threatingly. Dimitri rolled his eyes, "You see?" he turned to Aster, Dagur and Gobber, who shared the same unfazed expressions. "this is what happens when you use the front entrance. Told you we needed to take the back entrance; only servants go by there."

Jack scoffed, "We're nobody's servants, Dimitri."

"Mm-hmm," Aster snorted. "Ain't no one's royalty, neither."

Manny and Jamie walked side by side towards the commotion, one looking amused, the other not so much. "What is he doing here?" The Tsar demanded.

"At least he's not out robbing someone," Jamie patted his father on the shoulder, before moving ahead.

Manny stopped in his tracks, looking indignant. "That's because everyone worth robbing is here." he remarked pointedly.

Toothless found something of interest, sneaking past the guards easily enough. Jack looked over their shoulders, smiling smugly.

"I'll bet you ten crowns you're about to put those swords down."

"I'll take that bet!" The guard he spoke to brought the blade closer.

Suddenly, Jamie's voice is heard over. "Guards..." they turned to their Prince. "Put away your swords," The guards stood down, the one Jack spoke to glared one more time at the White-haired Captain before getting in ranks. "I don't see you for ten years and now twice in one day?" Jamie feigned an exasperated stance and expression, plus a playful smile. "you're smothering me."

"Haha," Jack chuckled, and the two shook hands, almost as if they were arm-wrestling than exchanging formalities. "I knew you'd want to thank me for saving your life... Again." he quipped.

Jamie scoffed, shoving Jack lightly, before throwing his arm around him casually. "Hah. You probably just heard we had free food and wine." they walk off.

Jack pulled back, turning to his men. "You hear that, guys? Dinner and drinks," he clapped his hands together greedily. "are on the Prince."

Jamie smirked, rolling his eyes, before pulling Jack along. "Come on, there's someone I want you to meet." he led the way, Jack following closely behind.

"Get to work," Jack muttered lowly before walking to directly beside Jamie.

Jack's men made to move, but the Guards block their way once more, pulling out their swords. "Weapons," they demanded.

Aster and the others shared looks. The co-captain pulled out his boomerangs swiftly, the Guards stepped back. Aster laughed lightly at their expression, tossing his weapons to a nearby stone table. Dagur followed suit, grudgingly piercing his daggers to the said table. Dimitri took off his brass knuckles. Gobber started unloading... literally. Bombs, axes, hammers, grappling hook... It goes on. Where he kept all those weapons is a mystery.

Jamie did most of the talking while Jack just followed him closely. "Here he is, I've told him all about you." he went on, as the White-haired Captain snatch a wine glass from a random guest. "Ahem, Jackson, I would like to introduce you to my fiance."

Jack finally looked to his front, and caught himself, his smug expression falling.

"Go, Jim. You're off duty. Enjoy yourself," A brunette boy spoke to who may be his personal servant boy. The servant boy, brown hair tied in a simple band, bowed curtly before heading off to the banquet table where Dimitri and Aster was. The noble then steps towards Jamie, who took his hand, pulling him to his side. He was clad in a leather brown coat, with green long gloves covering his arms but exposed his shoulders, a short fur-cape hanging down his back. He had one small braid off the sideburns, beautiful emeralds for eyes, freckles covered his face, and he smiled politely at Jack.

Jamie finished the title. "The Head Council man's son, Sir Hamish Haddock the third, Ambassador of Berk." he ended.

The Captain can only stare in wonder.

"So this is the infamous _Jack Frost_," The brunette teased lightly, placing his hands over Jamie's arm. The Prince place his hand over that of his fiance's, both smiling politely at Jack, who flinched a bit when they locked eyes for a moment.

Jamie turned his fiance, and said fiance did the same. "Jack wanted to give me the opportunity to thank him for earlier," he held Hamish's hand out. "so how about it?"

"I'd be honored," Hiccup held his other hand out to Jack.

Jack blinked. "Uh-hah... what?"

Jamie chuckled lightly. "I'm granting you his first dance this evening," he explained. "consider it my _thank you_. Be careful, he can be a bit clumsy." Hamish pouted at Jamie, and Jack had to catch his breath. The Prince led them to the dance floor. "Go on,"

"But I-I don't..." Jack trailed off as Hamish led the way.

They stood at that center, Hamish guided him to where to place his hands. They most just swayed and turned around every now and then. It was slow dance. At one point, Jack accidentally stepped on the Ambassador's foot. Hamish would've wince if Jack wasn't barefoot.

"Er, sorry," Jack hung his head. "I'm not invited to parties often."

Hamish chuckled once, shaking his head. "It didn't hurt, so no harm done." he said. "So, I heard all about this morning, first you tried to rob Jamie, and then you save his life."

Jack rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. "Uhm, well..." he shrugged, lost for words.

"So, it kinda makes one wonder what to call you, at least, in this scenario." Hamish proceeded casually. "a thief or a hero?"

Jack was officially speechless. "Uhm..." he stopped dancing. Hamish looked at him confusedly. "If you'll... erm... Just excuse me for a moment?" Without waiting for a response, Jack pushed pass the other guests and left Hamish on the dance floor.

Meanwhile, Toothless was in the middle of gobbling down every fish and food he sees while Dagur gathered every food that he sees.

"Eight months on the sea," Dagur spoke to a random guest from which he took some fruits from. The guest, a noble, didn't look amused, more like repulsed trying to save his plate of fruits... or what's left of it. "with nothing but eggs and fish...?" he groaned, his eyes almost bloodshot. "you don't know what that can do to a guy."

Then, Jack came walking towards them. Dagur moves back to stand beside Aster, who looked like he was warming up.

"Oh, it's almost too easy," Dagur said lowly, smirking. "...there's only a handful of guards."

Jack shook his head. "Forget it," he muttered, Aster and Dagur looked surprised. "let's get back to the ship." he pushed passed them and went straight for the exit.

"Just like that?" Aster looked incredulous. "But the bloody Book is almost ours." When Jack didn't respond, Aster and Dagur turned, only to see a brunette walking towards the Prince, shrugging his shoulders confusedly at him before Jamie led him to a dance.

Aster frowned in understanding, "Ohh Crikey,"

"What, who is he?" Dagur raised a brow, crossing his arms. "an old lover?" he smirked, eyeing up that mystery brunette.

Aster kept a straight face. "I'm afraid it's not that simple," he went to grab Dimitri, who was in the middle of a one-sided conversation with a servant boy, "stop harassing that lad, mate."

"I was just—! Hey!"

Aster dragged him away, and started to follow Jack, making sure Toothless and Dagur follows. "Let's go ya blokes."

Gobber was still in the middle of withdrawing his final weapon as Jack passed him. Then, Aster and the others made their way towards the entrance-exit.

"Gobber," Aster moved past him, followed by the Dagur and Toothless, an Icelandic cod at his jaw. "pack it up,"

Gobber looked up in disbelief. "What? I-I... I just finished..." he grunted in frustration, gathering up all their weapons and following them out.

Walking through the dark of dusk, they didn't notice the dark man on the roof. He chuckled lightly. "Oh, this is just too easy." he vanished into the shadows.

**~o~**

"Ugh," A nobleman, a son of some duke or whoever, scoffed. Not bothering to openly show his disdain. "As if It wasn't enough that they let a damn help mingle with us highborns" he sneered towards Jim's direction. "Now we got bloody pirates waltzing in without an invitation."

Jim groused internally, but said nothing. He was representing Hamish's name, and he wasn't about to sully it.

"Hey kid," The servant boy starts, looking to his side and seeing a taller brunette beside him. A handsome brunette. He takes note of his attire, and figures he was one of the pirates. "You look a little high-strung. Thought this was a party."

Jim rolled his eyes, but not necessarily at the pirate. It was better than forced small talk with proud noblemen at least, "Not exactly the kind that's very welcoming to those with lesser status to a Highborn." he snorted. "But it's nice being on the receiving end of service, for once."

"Got that right," Dimitri snickered, taking a goblet from a passing service tray, "so, who do you work for?"

Jim shrugged his shoulders towards where Hamish was dancing with Jack Frost. "The Prince's fiance. Although, I don't really see him as a master. We have a... We go way back. It's a complicated arrangement."

"I can imagine." Dimitri drank from the goblet, "Believe it or not, I've come from money myself."

Jim raised a brow, "Yeah, sure."

"No, really. For the Sudayev clan," Dimitri showed him a worn, silk, handkerchief. It had an fancy insignia patch sewn on it, "former heir to its fortune, but the life was too suffocating for my taste."

Jim blinked, a bit amazed. But still, with a raised brow and smirk, he said, "And how do I know you didn't steal it?"

"Guess you're just gonna have to trust me." Dimitri winked at him.

Jim couldn't help the giggle that escaped his lips, but he had to admit, he was having a better time than he thought he would.

And then, that was ruined when the highborns spoke to be heard again. 

"... the servant is an entourage of Sir Hamish."

"I say, ever since his highness announced his engagement, Sir Hamish thinks he can get away with any faux pas."

"He's not even worthy to stand by our Prince's side. The nerve of that runt..."

Jim growled, finally turning towards the highborns. "You better watch you say about my master, you pompous gits..."

The nobles widened their eyes, "You dare address us, peasant?"

Jim continued to glare at them, opening his mouth to say more when Dimitri got in the way.

"I think what he means to say is..." Dimitri starts menacingly, "If you don't apologize, well, I don't have to be armed to teach you a lesson." he cracked his knuckles meaningfully.

"Such insolence! We could report you and have you arrested for threatening us."

Jim snorted, "Except his captain is a personal guest of the Prince. I'm Sir Hamish's right hand servant, and with that, you got two entitled guests to speak against you."

The nobleman glared at the two brunette, before taking their idle chatter and themselves elsewhere.

"Sorry about that," Jim started awkwardly, "but thanks... You know, for stuff."

Dimitri smirked, "Anytime. I'd say, pick your fights carefully but..." he shrugged. "I think you can handle yourself well enough."

"Yeah, for sure," Jim managed a smile, "still, don't think they'd talk to you like that if they knew who you are."

Dimitri laughed, but it was a bit strained. "Yeah, well, I think I'd prefer they didn't." he admitted. "So, I never caught your name..."

The tall brunette was cut off by Aster pulling by his collar. 

"I was just—!" Dimitri yelped indignantly, "Hey!"

Jim blinked, frowning at the wave of disappointment he suddenly felt.

**~o~**

Jamie led Hamish out the open balcony overlooking the ocean and the darkening sky as the sun has finally set and auroras danced in the skies.

"Look at it this way," Hamish began, pulling Jamie closer to the railings. "now that Jack Frost is gone, your father can finally relax and enjoy the evening,"

Jamie had to chuckle at that. Hamish wasn't trying to be mean, he was just stating the facts. "Well, you're right about that." he looked out to the tower where the Book of Guardians was at. "He's trying not to show it, but he's so proud to have the Book in Burgess."

Hamish leaned forward against the railings, not letting his eyes drop from Jamie.

"He's been planning this day his whole life," Jamie continued, leaning his back against the same railings.

Hamish looked to his front for the moment. "And soon," he looked back to the Prince. "it will be your responsibility," he smiled. "not that I'm trying to kill your father fast, or anything." he joked.

"You..." Jamie smirked, placing a hand against Hamish's back. "It'll be _our _responsibility." he reminded.

Hamish averted his eyes once more, a tight smile at his face. Jamie looked up the entirety of Burgess, Hamish looked forward, marveling at the ocean and the sky above. He sighed longingly.

"It's beautiful."

Jamie seemed to agree. "It is," he said. "my father spent years preparing it for the Book." but maybe he was thinking of something else. Jamie went on. "There are guards on every level, and if you look up to the..." Hamish pulled away from the railings, Jamie noticed this and turned to his fiance, who smiled knowingly, crossing his arms. The Prince looked chagrined, he cleared his throat. "Ah..." he scratched his chin. "you were thinking about the ocean, weren't you?"

Hamish chuckled, moving to stand beside Jamie. "More like the world, really. Beyond Burgess shores, and its aurora lights." he admitted. "I only wish I'd seen more of it."

Jamie listened quietly.

"I used to imagine travelling beyond the Twelve cities," Hamish chuckled lightly, rolling his eyes. "discovering the world." he looked back to the world in front of him. "Oh, just look at it Jamie. There's so much wonder," he sighed, rubbing his arm to keep warm.

Jamie approached him, taking his hands. "Hamish..." he led the younger boy to sit on a couch, and Hamish tore his eyes away from his daydream. Jamie gestured the Ambassador to sit down, and he did. "Our marriage was arranged years ago." The Prince got to his knees. Hamish watched him carefully. "yet it was never expected of me, father let me indulge in this desire since Sophie could just provide an heir to carry on after me. But while politics was not the reason that we'll be getting married, I still feel that you-" Jamie frowned for a moment. "Look, I don't want you to feel like you have to do this because of my being the Prince."

Hamish nodded slowly, not entirely sure where he was getting at, fiddling unconsciously with his braid.

"I'm asking you for myself now, Hamish," Jamie placed his hands over, covering Hamish's with them, "will you marry me?"

Hamish smiled shyly to the young man in front of him. "Jamie, I..."

Then, King Manny steps in, and they are interrupted. "There you are!"

Jamie and Hamish got on their feet to turn to the King.

"I think the delegates from Dun Broch are trying to give a toast," Manny looked frazzled. "Although I'm not sure. They're doing something with their knees," he placed a hand on the Ambassador's shoulder. "Hamish, I need an Ambassador."

Hamish smiled politely, but spared Jamie a questioning look. The Prince nodded, and gave an expression that said _we'll continue later. _Hamish smiled at him, and turned to the King. "Of course, Sire."

**~o~**

Meanwhile, the at tower, something dark lurks about. A Guard was on duty, doing a round. When suddenly, a fire went out. He flinched, turning to the lie of smoke left.

"Huh?" The Guard brought out his sword and went closer to it. He thought it might just be a draft and sheathed his sword, approaching the Book, looking down on it in wonder.

The Dark presence continued to lurk, Pitch moving across the room through the shadows, he rises up from just behind the man and puts out two more lights. The Guard turned back, alarmed, but the Spirit disappears again.

"Who's there?" The guard hollered, not sensing the presence at all. He got his sword out, waiting for an attack.

Pitch hides behind a pillar and creates a shadow silhouette, he takes possession of it and Jack's appearance materializes. He took out the knife he took from the Captain earlier and came out of hiding.

The Guard turned and saw the intruder. "Jack Frost!" he charged.

The impostor deflected the blade, grinning as he pushed down against it. The Guard was surprise by the strength when the impostor punched him right at the face, knocking him unconscious instantly, sending him flying back.

The disguise vanishes and Pitch walked passed the man, dropping the knife beside him nonchalantly. "I love playing pretend," he went towards the stand, and took the Book, raising it above him. "All the Pieces are coming together!" He snaps the Book shut, there's a rumble, and Pitch disappears into the shadows, taking the Book with him.


	3. All Sails Away

The Great Hall was in chaos. The lights went out and the shook greatly, debris falling off the ceiling. Everyone is in a panic, Jamie could only watch in horror, blown out of his mind. He heard a scream from his side and turned his head, gasping.

"Hamish!"

He rushed over the balcony as it gave way to catch the ambassador's hand, grunting as he pulled him back up to safety.

"Jamie," Hamish got out, out of breath as he leaned against the Prince. "The Book!"

They looked ahead to the Tower, seeing an aura of Darkness surrounding it. It broke out to several directions, causing a forceful air blast in the process crashing right at them. Jamie wrapped his arms around Hamish protectively as Burgess is overshadowed by darkness, as if it were the first signs of it becoming ruins. Cracks in the stone tiles, walls and pillar.

Jamie frowned deeply. "Something's wrong," he muttered.

**~o~**

Jack was having a bad night.

Just as he and his crew were about to cast off, the earthquake hit. While they checked to make sure that the ship wasn't damaged in any way, soldiers came in to apprehend him for some reasons. He heard something about the Book of Guardians being stolen, and then he was handcuffed. His attempts to break free are futile as he was thrown roughly into a holding cell. Given that there was an earth quake, he thought the fact that the holding cells were intact was supposed to mock him. He landed roughly on his back to the stone floor, but somersaulted and jumped back easily to his feet, glaring at the guards. They glared back, shutting the door. And then Jack heard a voice.

"Jackson,"

The Captain turned around and saw the Burgess Prince stepping out the of the shadows.

"Jamie!" he sighed, thinking he was saved. "It's about time,"

The Prince clenched his fist as he addressed the Captain. "Do you realize how serious this is?" he ground out.

"Do you realize," Jack drawled, shoulders sagging. "how many times I'd heard that today?" he deadpanned.

"You betrayed Burgess!" Jamie lashed out.

Jack groaned, exasperated. "Oh! Not you too!" he complained.

"Stealing the Book of Guardians when you knew how much it meant to us!"

Jack faced him fully. "Jamie, here's the way this works. First, I actually commit a crime." he smiled for a moment. "And then you get to blame me for it!" He grounded pointedly.

"Then how do you explain..." Jamie pulled out the knife found at the scene of the crime. "this?"

Jack blinked, wondering why Jamie had it. The last time he saw it, it had been... He widened his eyes in realization. "Pitch Black," he averted his gaze, taking that in.

"What?" Jamie raised a brow, keeping the knife away.

Jack turned to face Jamie again. "A Spirit of Discord, he framed me!"

The Prince frowned, shaking his head in disbelief. "Jack, listen to yourself." he walked towards the door.

"Trust me, Jamie. You were always a believer of the mystical side of reality. The Book is in the Dark Depths." Jack walked towards him, taking hold of his shoulder with both hands. "talk to your father, tell him I'm..."

Jamie rolled his eyes, turning on Jack in frustration. "This is_ beyond _my father," he told him sternly. "the ambassadors are convening now for your trial."

"Woah, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Trial?" Jack held his hands up in a_ hold-on-for-a-second _gesture. "I didn't do it. Look, I left the Book on your ship, and that's the last I saw it." he said adamantly. "You were there, you know truth... You know me."

Jamie glared at him. "Do I? I knew Jackson Overland, a Kid." he closed in on Jack's face. "Who are you now... as Jack Frost?"

Jack looked at him bluntly, his expression unreadable.

"Look at me in the eye, and tell me." Jamie dropped his voice, listening to his own instruction. "Did you steal the Book?"

A full second passed before Jack finally spoke. "No." he said flatly.

Jamie scrutinized his expression.

**~o~**

In the Great Court Hall, a crowd is gathered together to witness Jack's trial. The Captain stood before the delegates with two guards at his flanks. He was still handcuffed. The King was interrogating him until now.

The twelve ambassadors are seated behind a long table:

Elinor of Dun Broch,

Ronin of Moonhaven,

Oswald of Berserker,

Kristoff of the North Mountains,

Elsa of Arendelle,

Rapunzel of Corona,

Felix of Nicelands,

Mavys of Transyl,

Nightlight of Lanodamune,

Duke of Wesselton,

Nicholas of North,

Hamish of Berk.

Stoick, the Head Council Man, sat at the very center, his son, Hamish, ambassador of Berk, is seated to his right. They listen intently to the hearing.

"We've heard enough of your lies, Jack Frost. For the last time, give us the Book." Manny demanded heatedly.

Jack rolled his eyes, groaning. "How many times do I have to say it?" he complained. "I don't have it!"

"Very well, then." Stoick stood up, and so did the other ambassadors, but he spoke in behalf of them all. "the delegations of the twelve cities finds you guilty of treason, and we sentence you to die." he said with finality. Jack gaped, horrified. "Take him away."

"Come on! This is a joke, right?" The Guards started dragging him away. "Are you... are you people blind?!" Jack struggled wildly. "I didn't do it!"

Then a voice was heard over, causing everyone to stop. "STOP!" They turned, seeing Jamie walked into the court. "I demand the Right of Substitution." he spoke authoritatively, walking straight passed Jack and his Guards. "Take me in his place,"

"No!"

Manny looked horrified. From where he stood, Hamish was equally mortified, if not more so. Jack was looking at Jamie, baffled.

"Jackson says a Spirit stole the Book, I believe him." Jamie said, and Jack looks smug for a moment. "let him go to the Dark Depths and recover the Book."

Jack's expression falls, his eyes wide in shock. "Wait... What?"

Manny looks frazzled. The delegates gather once more, frantically going through the matter with Stoick. But Hamish was adamant to refusing it altogether, if only to save his fiance.

Jack closed in on Jamie, pulling the Prince to face him. "What are you doing?"

"You claim that a Spirit stole the Book, so steal it back,"Jamie smirked, "you're good at that."

Jack looks at him in disbelief. "Hey, look, I will not be responsible for your life."

"You would do the same for me,"

"No," Jack cut in shortly. "I wouldn't."

Manny then spoke. "If Jack Frost is allowed to leave the City, he'll never come back!" he went towards the Prince. "Son, listen to reason."

Jamie held up a hand. "No, father, you listen." he spoke to be heard by everyone. "Jackson either stole the Book, or he's telling the truth and it's in the Dark Depths. Either way, he's our only hope."

Hamish was debating with his father still, when finally Stoick gestured for him to quiet down. The man addressed the Prince. "Jamie," he begun, and Hamish grunted dejectedly. "you realize that if Jack Frost does not return, _you_ will be put to death in his place."

Jamie casts Jack one more look before facing the Council. "I understand."

"So be it..." Stoick looked grave. Hamish is sourly frustrated. "Jack Frost has ten days to return the Book."

Manny looked down, troubled. He let out a sigh. "Release him," he said grudgingly.

The Guards took off Jack's handcuffs to place them on Jamie's. They both shared a look before they start to take the Prince away, passing the Long table to go towards a different corridor leading to the holding cells. The crowd begun muttering in hush tones. Hamish pushed passed the other Delegates to make it to Jamie, only when he reached the Prince, he couldn't say anything, too lost for words, too scared. Jamie read his expression, smiling tightly to assure him.

Jamie turned back to Jack, his head hung low, Hamish follows the Prince's gaze. "Oh, and, Jackson?" The Captain raised his head, catching the Jamie's eyes. "don't be late."

Jamie turned away, and left the Court completely. Hamish was still looking Jack's way, a hard scowl of distaste clear on his face. Jack flinched a bit, groaning to himself.

"Awwgh... Deadlines..."

**~o~**

The Frost's Ship sails off into the darkness, most of the crew not in the know of everything that happened. Dagur whistles to Toothless from the lookout tower, the Dragon launches a plasma blast to a torch he held and he begins swinging down and different points of the ship to start a light as the rest of the crew get on to their own jobs to prepare for another long voyage. From the main deck, Aster raises up a lamp as Dagur swung by to light it up. The man then turns, seeing Jack looking across the horizon, where there was a single star that remained despite the coming of dawn.

He approached the young man, a map in his hands. "So, any idea how we actually get to the Dark Depths?" he laid the map down.

"The Dark Depths?" Jack smirked, shaking his head. "Oh, no, no, no, no. People get killed in the Dark Depths, and you know how I hate deadlines, I'm not about to give in to one. _Please..._"

Aster made a look. "So where are we bloody going?"

Jack laid down a new map. "The Southern Isles." he grinned.

"The Southern Isles," Aster raised a brow, crossing his arms. "this time of year?"

"Think of the Beaches,"

"You hate the sand."

"Think of the sun,"

"You're more of a winter person, mate."

"Oh, then the woman,"

Aster placed a hand on Jack's shoulder. "And we both know they're not your preference, Frost."

"But they're _yours_," Jack nudged him. Aster groaned, and walked away from him. The Captain followed. "C'mon, Aster..."

"Crikey mate," Aster turned on him with a fixed glare. "He's your _friend._" he deadpanned.

"Listen to you," Jack rolled his eyes, making a hand-puppet to the man. "you sound like my mother. Jamie will be fine,"

Aster placed his hands on his hips. "You're sure of that?"

"You and I both know Manny is not going to let them execute his only son," Jack waved off.

Aster looked incredulous. "So we're running away?"

"We're _taking a break,_" Jack corrected hotly. "And we're not running any errands, we're pirates, not mercenaries. We've got enough gold for a vacation. Now set a course for the Southern Isles."

Aster grunted, taking the wheel.

Jack walked down the main deck, addressing the rest of his crew. "Gentlemen, we're heading to the Southern Isles!"

The crew cheered, Toothless looked around, seeing the rest of the crew excited, he roared enthusiastically, launching plasma blasts to the skies. Jack headed below deck to where his room was.

**~o~**

"Aster... Book... Jamie," Jack grumbled along the way down a flight of stairs. He reaches his door and opens it, only to widen his eyes at what was inside. There was young man with brown hair, clad in a leather brown tunic with a green sash around the middle, inner long-sleeved dress shirt, and loose white trousers tucked in fur boots.

But he wasn't just _any _young man.

Hamish was looking through some of Jack's decors, speculating a skeleton. "Look at this, I can't believe it..."

Jack quickly back-tracked, baffled that _he _was actually on board and _inside _his sleeping quarters. He peeked in once more, to ascertain he wasn't seeing things. The intruder didn't even notice.

"Oh, but this can't be real," Hamish reached out towards the skeleton. "it'd be far too delic—" he touched it, and one of the phalanges came off. The brunette pulled back, grimacing. "Uh-oh..."

Jack went out once more, trying to remain it occurred to him, this was his ship and the ambassador was the intruder. He took a breath.

"What on earth, now what's this..."

Jack put a confident smile on his face, and ventured in.

Hamish looked through some things that looked a bit familiar to him, like a purple cloth with a familiar sun insignia. "Stolen from Corona... From Dun Broch..." the brunette handled a silver bow. "And," he picked up a blue g-string with feathers dangling off it. "from a brothel in Burgess."

"Good guess,"

Hamish flinched, turning around to see Jack right in front of him. He flushed, tossing the g-string away. The ambassador opened his mouth to speak when he broke into a fit of hiccups.

Jack snickered. "Cat cut your tongue?" Hamish glared at him as he tried to get rid of his hiccups. Jack then put on an authoritative front. "what do you think you're doing here?"

"I-hike- 'm here to ma-hake- sure you get-hec!-the Book of Guardians," Hamish took a moment to clear his voice. "or bring back your dead body if you fail," he glared, crossing his arms. "—Hic! Dang it..." he muttered under his breath, chagrined.

Jack smirked, "Really?" he closed in on the ambassador. "And how are you going to pull that off?"

"By whatever means necessar—hic!"

Jack laughed. "Did you bring a crew?"

"Uh, I have, er, someone..." Hamish looked chagrined.

"You know how to get to the Dark Depths?"

"Um... No,"

"Can you navigate on your own?"Jack smirked.

Hamish lit up. "Yes!" he said smugly.

"Well, good!" Jack walked off, Hamish frowned. "then I'll dump you and your _someone_'s butts in a rowboat, and you both can paddle all the way back to Burgess." The Captain threw him a taunting look. "Cause we're going to the Southern Isles." he laid back on a hammock.

Hamish narrowed his eyes, approaching the White-haired Captain. "The Southern Isles?"

"Yup."

The ambassador leaned on the pillar one side of the Hammock was attached to. "Just as I thought."

Jack looked to him. "What?"

"Jack, you're not a very complicated guy." Hamish shrugged. "I guess any low-life would run away in a situation like this, even if someone they know since, oh, I don't know... since they were kids was in jeopardy..." he leaned over him. "... even if that someone was, say, they're best friend?"

Jack scowled, obviously peeved. "Hey, this is not my problem. I did NOT steal the Book."

"You're really not going to lose any sleep over this," Hamish leaned back to the pillar. "are you?"

Jack stretched. "Not a wink," he turned away.

"Because me I'd be tossing and turning, knowing I'm alive..." Hamish reached towards a dangling line of the hammock, and took hold of it. "cause I let my friend die!" he pulled, sending Jack crashing down.

"Argh!" Jack grunted, turning over, seeing Hamish moving back towards the door. "I'm not responsible for this mess!" he followed the young brunette. "And I didn't ask Jamie to put his neck on the line for me."

Hamish rolled his eyes, turning towards Jack, looking unamused. "Look, clearly I can't appeal to your _honor, _snowflake."

"Excuse me?!"

"But I have other ways of convincing you," Hamish crossed his arms, smirking up at Jack, looking rather seductive in Jack's opinion.

Jack blinked. "Really?" he swallowed. "Uh... Just how do you expect to do that?"

"By speaking your language," Hamish closed in on the Captain, smirking still as he held out a diamond.

Jack raised a brow. He takes it, and gets a good look. He smirks at the ambassador. "Keep talkin'"

Hamish rolled his eyes. He takes Jack's free hand, pulled out a pouch and dumped the remaining precious stones into the said hand. Hamish crosses his arms, waiting.

Jack looked at the payment, impressed. "Yup, this'll do!"

Hamish looks smug, his chest puffing out.

"... but not for first class."Jack grinned mischievously.

Hamish widened his eyes at the implication.

**~o~**

Signs of Dawn is already starting to show itself in the skies, and the crew is busy with their work stations, when a door is kicked open, and they see their Captain waltzing out of it, carrying a struggling brunette.

"As you can see," Jack begins to impersonate a tour guide. "we're well equipped to accommodate the most _discerning," _he pretended to drop the brunette for a moment before swiftly catching him again, re-positioning him over his shoulder. "of royal tastes. We have excellent ocean views..." Hamish grabbed Jack in the face with one hand, still struggling. Annoyed, Jack gave a good spank on the ass.

"Hey!" Hamish yelped.

Jack rushed into the storage room slash forgery, and dumped the ambassador in there. At least with the change of clothes, Hamish didn't look too out of place. "...luxurious living quarters, with three gourmet meals a day," The Captain feigned an enthusiastic look. "Fish, eggs... And fish!" he turned and saw the Dragon come in. "Oh, hey, Toothless, there you are." Jack bent down to pet him, turning to see Hamish glaring at him. "I'd like to introduce you your new bunk mate,"

Hamish widened his eyes, not sure how he feels about being trapped inside here with a fire-breathing dragon.

"Actually, you're his new bunk mate. As it is actually Toothless's bunk."

Toothless pounced on the ambassador, licking him in the face enthusiastically. Hamish flinched, but he was relieved that it wasn't eating him yet. _It was kinda cute..._

"We do hope you have a pleasant stay aboard the _North Wind, _Sir Hiccup_. _Oh, and if he starts feeding you the fish he eats, it means he likes you."

Hamish-now-Hiccup looked indignant. "You did_ not _just call me that."

"Call you what? Oh, you mean Hiccup, as in, a Berk term that means _the-runt-of-a-litter_ hiccup? Hmm,"Jack looked thoughtful for a moment. "Uh, yeah, I think I did. Cause Obviously, it..." he feigns a hiccup. "...fits." he turned away.

Hiccup pushed Toothless off him. "If you think—!" he rushed towards the door till Jack locked him in.

**~o~**

Walking back on the Deck, Jack was eyeing the first diamond he from the brunette. "How did he even get on the ship?" he looked up, and his eyes falling on Dimitri who was talking to, or trying to talk to, a new face. Must be the ambassador's _someone_.

He vaguely remembered Aster mentioning how Dimitri had been sort of flirting with some guy. This guy, he recognized, was the ambassador's servant boy.

"You seem much more agreeable in the party earlier."

"You mean the banquet you guys ruined by stealing the book? Thanks for that, by the way. My dead mother would be thrilled to hear what her old inn has been reduced to."

"I think it's been cleared that captain Frost is innocent?"

"Only thing clear is his Highness's life on the line because of that Frostbutt."

"Now, hang on a second..."

The Captain scowled. _A moot point now, I suppose_. He clapped his hands to get their attention, "Gentlemen, we have a new course." he walked passed them all. "we're going to the Dark Depths."

Tuffnut gawked. "Huh? What happened to Southern Isles?"

"What? No fun?" Ruffnut whined.

Gobber shook his head. "No beaches?"

Jack walked towards the main deck when ropes fell on him. He groaned, looking up. "Dagur..." he threw it down.

Dagur went down, hanging on his ropes like a swing. "Did you say the Dark Depths?" he grinned, a deranged glint to his eyes.

"That's right," Jack sighed, walking towards the main deck.

Dagur followed swinging by. "Will that be the same Dark Depths from which no sailor ever returns?" Jack ducked under as the crazy teen swang over him. "The Dark Depths of lost souls? Where they grind your bones and pickle your spleen, and..."

"No, Dagur." Jack narrowed his eyes at him. "this is the nice Dark Depths. With lots of beaches and drinks. You know, with little umbrellas?" he climbed the steps to get to the main deck.

Dagur made a look. "Wait..." he muttered. "what?"

Jack went to stand by Aster, who gave him a knowing smirk. "I'm only doing this for the money," Jack grunted.

"Right..." Aster snickered, keeping his hands on the wheel. "so how do we get there?"

Jack pointed to the only other star present aside from the sun. "That star's our point."

Aster turns steers accordingly, Dimitri and Sanderson pulls on some ropes to get the sails on a right angle for it to catch a breeze, the twins ties some loose knots securely, and the voyage begins.


	4. Breakneck Bog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **SkyeKnight: Okay, instead of Sirens here, I've got a Norse mythology creature called Nokken which is a water spirit shapeshifter, and another name for it is Neck. So yeah, Breakneck bog, Nokken/neck water shapeshifter, it fits wonderfully. Plus, its other name is English Knucker, the Knucker part meaning wyrm or dragon. I just made a new dragon! I'll call it the Nokken Knucker! ( and compared to Hiccup's Itchy Armpit name, I like this name better.)**

As the voyage of the North Wind sets out to begin their journey, from his realm in the Dark Depths, the spirit of Discord watches them, looking through his globe from where he sat on his throne.

He chuckled, stroking a fearling stallion's mane whom was nuzzling his hand. "Wow. Our little thief isn't going to run away." he sighs, picking up a glass of water. Why Spirits needed to drink is beyond comprehension. "he thinks he's going to pay us a visit. Hm, well, steady waters never made an exciting voyage." he dipped his finger in a swirled it around, bothering some water spirits near the ship's area. "I'm sure Captain Jack Frost wouldn't mind a little fun."

**~o~**

Three hours after dawn of being trapped inside a storage/forgery room with a Dragon (although the Dragon was really likable and with his size, Hiccup can easily pass it off as a pet dog) Hiccup had to get off. With a knife left in inside the room, the ambassador managed to loosen out the nails attaching the door in place, effectively kicking it open.

"Next time you wanna lock someone in, don't lock them in a room that's also a forgery and weapon storage," Hiccup muttered, patting his hands. "c'mon bud, go test out that new tail I made you."

As soon as he said it, Toothless shot out of the room, taking to the skies like he hadn't done it for years. Which might actually be the case. He smiled, if it wasn't for the fact he was locked in, he might have even enjoyed the room. Hiccup wondered how Toothless even got mixed up with Jack. But seeing as the dragon still returned and to nuzzle the captain, as far as he can see from where he still stood, the captain of the North wind might not be so bad.

That didn't mean he wasn't annoyingly aggravating.

Hiccup climbed back up to the deck, observing that the crew were going about their usual jobs. Maintaining the sails, swabbing the deck, and whatever it is sailors do.

"Look lively, mates!" the man Hiccup recognized as the co-captain, Aster, barking orders at the center of the deck. "Gobber, get the long poles!" he threw the said materials to a robust-looking man.

The ambassador barely reacted fast enough to duck under the poles the man called Gobber threw over his shoulder as soon as he caught them.

"S'rry lad,"

"Hey, we need a pole over here, Tuff."

"Dimitri, one over here,"

"Yeah, come on, come on, come on,"

"Secure the sails ya gumbies! We don't wanna catch 'em big winds where we're going!"

Hiccup raised a brow, wondering if sailors were always like this in every voyage. Then, he looks up to the sound of his name.

"Hamish, are you okay?" Jim rushed towards him, a hand placed on the ambassador's shoulder. "I'm sorry I couldn't do anything when the jerk manhandled you earlier. That Dimwit kinda held me up." he huffed.

Hiccup shook his head, "It's okay, Jim, I'm fine thank you. But you, they didn't hurt you, did they?"

"No," Jim snorted, smirking as if the idea was silly, "and I get the feeling they're going out of their way, or at least the Dimwit is, in pushing their innocence."

Hiccup managed to smile, even if he didn't necessarily plan to involve Jim and bring him along, he was happy with the familiar presence in a ship of strangers. "So, where are we then?"

"See for yourself," Jim tipped his head forward, "I'm more into stars, remember? With you reading up about the geography and myths, I think you'd be able to tell me."

Hiccup did look forward. That's when he raised his gaze and saw where their ship was headed. The ambassador widened his eyes at the sight before him: An island of high peaks raising over, fairly distant from one another. One would say it was shaped as if to look like an open palm.

"Breakneck Bog?"

Hiccup looked on in disbelief, before he heard creaking sounds. He only had time to glance up until a young man jumped down in front of him, dangling from some ropes. Jim jumped in surprise, and Hiccup stood between them somewhat protectively.

The guy smiled at Hiccup in a creepy kind of way. "Ya got it, toothpick. Only the most daring sailors would be crazy enough to go through it." he raised his brows suggestively. "sooo~ wanna see how crazy for you I can be?"

Hiccup flinched, followed by Jim glaring at the guy openly. The ambassador was almost pleased to hear Jack bark an order from where he stood on the wheel. "Dagur, reef the fores'le!"

"Ugh, on it!" Dagur hollered, climbing back up from... Well, from wherever he had been.

Jim yelped as he got pulled along by the twins, them saying something about him not being any highborn guest and needing to pull his weight, and was coerced into securing knots with the one called Dimitri. Hiccup debated going after him, but he thought the twins' claim was justified. He turned out and decided to finally confront the annoying captain.

He went towards the main deck, where Jack stood manning the wheel. "Thanks for giving Toothless a chance to fly again," he smirked cockily. "but you're still not getting first class treatment."

Hiccup rolled his eyes in exasperation. Like he really did it for that! Dragons are meant to be in the skies anyway. "Are you sure you know what—?"

"Yes, we've done this kind of thing before,"

"But—"

"No, there is no other way."

"Look..."

"And yes, you have my permission to stand there quietly," Jack grinned cheekily, "and get a free lesson in sailing."

Hiccup was seriously disliking this guy more and more. "You know—!"

"Besides," Jack interjected, facing forward once more. "a ship is no place for a hiccup." he said pointedly.

Hiccup looked absolutely indignant, almost losing his head. He took a breath and attempted to calm himself to save face, not letting the captain get under his skin. He was going to give Jack the satisfaction if he did otherwise.

"Dimitri!" The captain hollered. "easy on the main!"

"Aye!"

They entered Breakneck Bog.

It was pretty creepy. It wasn't even noon yet, but because of the choice of route, Hiccup felt like the sun has been put out like a candle. It wasn't necessarily complete darkness, but the air was misty and it was hard to see. Also, contrary to Aster's worries, there wasn't much breeze at all, let alone winds.

"Steady as she goes," Jack spoke up, as his men tugged on some ropes to keep the ship on course.

Dagur, from his vantage point above, called out to Jack. "Rocks off the starboard bow!"

Jack easily maneuvered the ship to avoid collision. As they sailed forth, Hiccup is surprise to see many wrecked ships. He heard stories about Breakneck Bog and that it was practically a graveyard for ships. Some versions says that it was due to the fog monster that dwelt in the island, and with the misty air going on, the brunette wasn't very comforted. Toothless sense this, and stuck close to the ambassador, who smiled at the dragon's thoughtfulness. So far, though, they seemed to be doing all right and the only creepy thing was the lack of sunlight.

This made Hiccup more suspicious, though. _These ships couldn't have just wrecked for nothing..._

"Steady," Jack spoke up again, just as suspicious.

Hiccup felt a involuntary shudder, hearing some move from behind him. When he turned around, he saw nothing though. But if anything, he was getting more freaked out. "Uh, Jack...?"

"Ouch!" Jack jumped a bit, turning on the ambassador, still keeping his hands on the wheel. "why'd you poke me?"

"I didn't poke you."

"Then what..." Jack stared down to the metallic thing attached to Hiccup's hip. "what is that, a Viking helmet?"

"Yes, there a problem?"

"Yeah, why don't you wear it?" Jack asked. "last I checked, helmets were head gears. What, a hiccup feeling so unworthy to wear one?"

Hiccup glared before smiling. "Oh, then you must feel so worthy of wearing it, then?" he held it out to the captain.

"You bet I'm worthy of anything!" Jack put it on. "So? Do I look good on it or wha—" he caught the boy trying not to snicker. "what's with the snickers?" he eyed the brunette suspiciously.

Hiccup looked smug. "It's half of my mother's breastplate." The captain immediately dropped the helmet from his head, and the brunette laughed at his face.

Before Jack could try anything to save face, a cry went out from the deck followed by Aster calling out to Jack. "Captain!"

Jack and Hiccup looked forward, and they gasped. Attacking the crew were creatures that were seemingly made out of water, so even when the men—er, plus one girl—tried running a sword by them, it just went through the creatures. 

"Necks! Damn it!"

"What?"

"Necks, water spirits that can shape shift. Now it makes sense why ships here go through a wre—EH?! ASTER!" Jack yelled, horrified as his co-captain is engulfed by the creature, and then the twins followed, Sanderson tried getting the them out but got pulled in as well. Dimitri realized what was happening in time and managed to switch for the evasive in time, so he still had a working crew going. The rest were still alive, but if this goes on, they'll ran out of oxygen and it won't be long before everyone on board suffers the same fate. "Oh that is it!"

As the white-haired captain disappeared below, Hiccup scrutinized the creatures, feeling that something was off. Now that Jack mentioned it, he remembered reading up on Necks, that they were shapeshifters. But these creatures, their forms, they were only...

Toothless flew down to the deck and launched a plasma blast. The particular target roared, mostly annoyed. The attack didn't really incapacitate it, but the force from the blast manage to disrupt the water flow on its bodies, freeing Aster, who dropped out of the body, unconscious but breathing. Toothless snarled at it, and in reciprocation, the creature shot the Nightfury a hydro pulse.

That's when it clicked. "Nokken Knuckers, they're Dragons!" Hiccup exclaimed.

As soon as he said it, the largest one of the pack landed on the main deck, barring its watery fangs at the ambassador. Hiccup sweated bullets, but he couldn't expect Toothless to come to his aid. He was already busy protecting the unconscious crew mates. The brunette could only stand still as the dragon sized him, wishing Jack would show up already. But then he notices something. The Dragon was looking at something in particular. Hiccup followed the gaze.

His knife and helmet attached to his belt. "Uh... These?" Hiccup took the knife, and the dragon hissed, ready to pounce if need be. "Er, okay..." the brunette dropped the knife. The knucker snarled at the helmet, as well, so Hiccup promptly dropped it, and proceeded to kick the items away from him.

The Knucker seemed less hostile now, nuzzling Hiccup's hand. The brunette chuckled, about to go and pet it

Then, Jack came back. "Hiccup you're in range, stand back!"

"I'm in wha—" Hiccup only had time to turn, when something freezing shot past him, hitting the Knucker's tail. "WAH?!" to his horror, the Knucker roared in pain, slowly turning to ice. "No, no, no, no!" Hiccup frantically searched the area, before finding the lamp that was lit before down. He rushed to it while tearing a portion of his inner dress clothes, and snapping off a loose board, he fashioned a makeshift torch. Hiccup returned to the Knucker and started unfreezing it, much to Jack's utter confusion.

"What do you think you are doing?!"

"Fixing your mess, that's what!" Hiccup snapped, facing the captain. "They're not water spirits, they're Nokken Knuckers, dragons! Dragons, who aren't violent in nature at all!"

"You call wrecking ships and trying to kill my men non-violent?!"

"Because you were violent to them first! What in Odin's name did you even hit it with?!" Hiccup searched Jack's hands, and gasped, flabbergasted. "Is... Is... Is that old man winter's staff?!"

Jack looked proud for a moment, modeling the stick. "Well, why else did people start calling me Jack Frost? Named after Jokul Frosti, old man winter himself. A gift from the ice temple after I saved it from burning down," Then, he remembered the situation. "Well, Violent or no, we gotta get them off my ship and—"

The ship was suddenly jostled roughly, probably from some rocks and unstable waters. Jack and Hiccup lurched backward, the brunette's back hitting the wheel roughly, and before he could recover, something soft and cold pressed against... against...

Jack's chapped lips met with Hiccup's thin ones. Wide sapphire blues stared into shocked emerald greens. Both were too shell-shocked to move, heat rising to their face. Then, they heard a scream.

Dagur yelled. "Captain, whirlpool ahead! Repeat, Whirlpoo—! Idiot! Get away from the—" he trailed off as Jim, in his attempt to move farther from the dragons, leaned against the ship's sides too much and ended up being thrown overboard. "— edge. Damn it all, man overboard!"

"No!" Hiccup pushed away from Jack, and before the captain could say anything. "Jim!"

Then, Dimitri swung by with dangling rope, the other end which had a hook attached to it at his other hand. When the pirate neared the servant boy, he caught his trouser with the hook. Dimitri maneuvered back to the ship and with the rope he was holding on to during the swing, pulling hard on it, the pirate brought Jim back to safety.

"Told you you needed a lifeline, too." Dimitri simply quipped, tying a rope around the smaller boy's waist. "now, help me secure the sails. Some of them came loose during the first wave of attacks."

Jim, still a bit shaken, pulled himself together enough to follow the other boy.

Hiccup sighed in relief, glad for his friend's rescue, before turning to the dragon. "Toothless, tie up the crew!" he hollered, "Jack, get me some ropes!" the ambassador then rushed into the storage/forgery.

Jack felt dumb. "Wait... What?!" He wondered who even put the fishbone in charge!

Toothless launched great plasma blasts to the Knuckers, dazing them for the moment, giving him the opportunity to make sure the crew were tied up and secure for whatever Hiccup had in mind. When Hiccup came back, he had a bucket of fish with him, and whistled to the other Knuckers.

Needless to say, that won them over quickly.

"JACK!" Hiccup screamed, "the ropes!"

Jolted by the volume of the scream, Jack scrambled and grabbed the nearest ropes he could find and brought them quickly to the demanding Berk Ambassador, who took them quickly from the _Captain, _and immediately started to tie it to the Knuckers. The only thing Jack can register was that the world was spinning, literally.

"Dagur!" Hiccup called out, "anything else to report?"

Dagur was still dizzy himself due to the whirlpool, but he was still doing a lot better than Jim was, who Dimitri made sure to keep in check. He responded a moment later. "We're still caught in the whirlpool! A blockade of debris between two rock pillars seems to be a way out of the area, think we can make it though if we can just get out of this!" he answered.

"Got it!" Hiccup nodded, long done with tying the ropes around the Dragons and was in the middle of tying the other ends of each to specific portions of the ship. "Toothless! The blades, bud, hurry!"

Toothless practically ran over Jack, getting to the lever, pushing it to unleash the blades from the sides of the ship. Hiccup rushed back to the main deck to take the wheel, and he raised his hand as if in signal. On cue, the Knuckers took flight, effectively getting them out of the whirlpool of doom.

"Take the lead, bud!"

Toothless took flight as well, leading the Knuckers to the rock pillars Dagur mentioned. A stray broken piece of wood hit Jack's right on the forehead and he got knocked down. It was a pretty close call, the blades making sure the debris don't damage the North Wind severely. Somehow, they managed to make it, and broke free from the pillars and into calm waters.

Jack couldn't believe that actually worked, and Hiccup had a relieved smile, and proceeded to man the wheel. That's when the crew decided to come to.

"Oh, don't wanna wake up yet mommy..."

Snotlout nudged his fellow sailor roughly. "Snap outta it, man!"

"What happened?" Tuffnut moaned.

Sanderson simply shrugged, loosening the binds.

"Jack saved us." Ruffnut stood up wobbly.

Dagur chose that moment to swing by, dangling by a rope as usual. "No," he corrected. "Hiccup."

"Hiccup saved us? The Highborn?!"

"New found respect!"

"Hiccup saved us!"

"All right, mates, snap outta it. Get back to reality. We've got a ship to sail, we're not halfway through Breakneck Bog yet."

Jack grunted as his crew were pulling themselves together. Okay, so the credit is definitely due to Hiccup, but the captain didn't want it to be rubbed in. It was a one time thing, in any case. When the white-haired captain got on the main deck, Hiccup was busy stroking the Knuckers in thanks. The brunette turned, when Jack expected him to say something to him, Toothless came up to the ambassador. Hiccup chuckled.

"Here's the hero of the day, you were so brave." The brunette stroked the Nightfury behind its ears. The Dragon almost purred, the Knuckers were nuzzling Hiccup from behind in envy. "Yeah, what a good Dragon."

Jack felt chagrined, clearing his throat. "Uh..."

"So," Hiccup finally turned his attention to Jack, smiling smugly. "still think a ship's no place for a hiccup?"

Jack opened his mouth, but no words came out. Then he got really irritated by the cheeky remark, and clenched his fist. "Absolutely!"

Toothless grunted, shaking his head. 

"Excuse me?" Hiccup blinked.

"I mean," Jack looked around wildly. "Look at my ship! This railing was hand-carved mahogany!" he pointed to the ruined portion of the main deck. "And here!" He gestured to the wheel. "These moldings came all the way from Dun Broch! Do you have any idea what I went through to steal these?!" The captain huffed in frustration.

Hiccup looked incredulous. Was he really hearing this? He looked towards where Jim was, heavily leaning against Dimitri, and he looked just as insulted.

"And that's exactly why hiccup's shouldn't drive," Jack gave the brunette a self-preserving smile.

Hiccup shook his head indignantly. "Are you crazy? I saved your life!" he protested.

"Oh, I would've been fine." Jack shoved the brunette, taking the wheel. "I always am."

Hiccup could not look more offended. "Right..." he stormed down the main deck, mumbling under his breath in annoyance. "So ungrateful, it's just typical, a stupid frostbutt..." he grumbled.

"And you chipped the paint!" Jack hollered, looking over the edge of the ruined railings to the sides of the ship. Hiccup had just arrived to the door to his so-called _room_, flinching_. _"Right here, look at it! That's more than a little scratch!"

Hiccup grunted in pure annoyance, turning to face Jack, the crew, and the dragons, fixing the Captain with a look of anger before retreating to his room with a loud slam to the now fixed doors.

Everybody stared at the door for a moment in deafening silence, then they all looked towards the captain with pointed, reproach looks. The Knuckers were breathing down Jack's neck, and when the Captain looked down, Toothless fixed him with a look of distaste.

Jack pinched his eyes shut and moaned, making his way down. "The dragons... The crew... and th-th-that fishbone!" he complained through gritted teeth, and proceeded to knock loudly against Hiccup's door. Jack stood straight, crossing his arms. He looked behind his shoulder to glare at his crew, as if to say _I can't believe I'm doing this. _But they just crossed their arms to him as well, nostrils flared on the dragons part, and the servant boy gave such a nasty, steady, death glare, Jack had flinched a little. 

But he'd never admit that, though, he can see why Dimitri's taken a shine to him.

Huffing, Jack knocked even louder once more and prepared himself for Hiccup to come out. When the brunette came out, a screaming match ensued.

"WHAT?!"

"Thank you."

"Much obliged!"

"No, really, thank. You!"

"Don't mention it!"

"I won't!"

"Good!"

"Good-bye!"

"Bye to you!"

Hiccup slams the doors once more. The Captain looked back to his crew, and they looked at him approvingly and satisfied, albeit a simple eye-roll from Jim, before continuing to check on the rest of the ship's damages. The Knuckers seems forgiving and take their leave, flying off. Jack turned to look at the door once more, knowing behind them was a very stubborn, very infuriating, but still '_quite-the-kisser_' brunette. He had to smile at that train of thought before facing Toothless who gave him a gummy smile.

"You happy now?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Okay. the actual dragons featured in the episode of Breakneck Bog, Smothering Smokebreaths, will show up at the next chapter. So... Yay! The Non-Disney!au has reached its turn and next up is the Modern!au A Prize not Won in my Order of Updates cycle. Hang in there, readers excited to see the ending of The Crippled Drake. Two more au's and it's back to the Disney!au**
> 
> **This is not a pirate!au, because Jack and his crew aren't exactly Pirates, and neither was Sinbad's. For one thing, Pirates have those skull flags. They're more like mercenaries on sea, and Pirates aren't kind to stowaways, even if the captain does like the stowaway. Actually, having a lover would even disgrace the captain. So... yeah.**


	5. Smothering Outcasts 01 Fog Monster?

Meanwhile at the dead of night, back in Burgess, Jamie stares at the a tiny opening, his only window to the outside world, having the view of the wide ocean before him, and he can only wonder how long it's been since Jack took off. And he can only hope that his trust for his best friend wasn't misplace.

_We're still best friends, _Jamie bit his lip. _aren't we Jack?_

The Prince took a breath, before he heard the sound of the door open and the voice of a maiden. Jamie blinked at the sight of his sister dressed in her royal robes with her blond hair flowing freely. Honestly, she looked out of place in this cell.

"Brother," she went towards Jamie, "come quickly."

Jamie cocked his head in confusion, turning towards his sister. "What? Wh—?" he trailed off.

"There's a ship waiting in the harbor," Sophie told him, taking Jamie by the arm and leading him to the door. "a crew of dad's and Monty's most trusted officers will take you far from Burgess."

Jamie frowned, pulling his sister back towards him. "But the ambassador's guards?"

"Are asleep or well-bribed." Sophie answered shortly. "but you must go now."

Jamie shook his head, unbelieving this. "Go where; to live the rest of my life in exile?" he asked incredulously.

"To live, Jamie." Sophie sugar-coated it. "We won't let them execute you for Jack Frost's crime."

Jamie looked at her sternly. "Neither will Jackson, and you know I love Burgess too much to live... or die... anywhere else." he pointed out.

"Jamie, don't be foolish!" Sophie snapped as Jamie turned away. "Jack has no intention of going to the Dark Depths. The Jackson you knew as a child..."

Jamie faced his sister once more, looking determined. "... is still in him as Jack Frost." he interjected sharply. "I've seen it."

"Jamie..."

Jamie smiled tightly, placing his hand on both shoulders of his sister who was about to cry. "Go, Soph." he said gently. "I know what I'm doing."

Sophie reached one hand up, squeezing one of her brother's hand before embracing him and running out, closing the cell door. Jamie walked back to the window, sighing once more.

_Jack, I believe in you, don't let me down... _The Prince thought ..._please_

**~o~**

With the skies lit up, the _North Wind_ moves to shore at one of Breakneck's Bog least foggy islet to resupply and collect materials for the repairs. Aster is hollering at the crew ready to go to shore.

"All right mates, listen up, we're here for ten minutes. "Any of you blokes who gets lost, gets left."

Jack is once again looking over the damages, double-checking and analyzing what they would need for repairs. He groaned, holding up a stick of wood. "How did one fishbone do so much damage?" he clenched his fist around the wood in frustration, snapping it. For that, he cringed. Toothless sniffed it, eyeing Jack curiously. "All right," he got on his feet, walking towards the main deck where Aster was and he's gratified that at least the wheel was still in one piece. "I'm going to need the full set of chisels, the jack plane, and about a cord of cut wood."

"All right mates, you heard the Captain. Find some logs an' be quick about it, this isn't an island resort."

Jack moaned, rubbing a portion of his ship that had been heavily damaged dramatically ... because Hiccup was just a little ways off, making to go down the gang plank and into dry land, so Jack wanted to make a point and make the brunette feel bad. This, however, only earned an eye-roll from the ambassador.

"Oh for Thor's sakes!" Hiccup interjected as the twins passed him and went down the plank, snickering at Jack's dramatic antics. "you only need a little tree sap, and it'll be as good as new." The brunette grabbed a bucket as he trudged down on the plank.

Jack rolled his eyes upwards. "When I need your unsolicited advice, I'll—" Jack turned his around, trailing off when he sees Hiccup going ashore too. "Hey, hey, hey! Where do you think you're going?" He asked, but Hiccup didn't turn his head back. He groaned. "Well, fine. Good luck saving your own but when no one will back you u—"

Even before Jack could finish his sass, a few of the crew flocked Hiccup; some in admiration like Dagur, and Toothless, the others interested in knowing what really happened while they were out like the twins and Snotlout. Hiccup only came out of his room now after his screaming match with Jack so they could only ask about it now.

"Thanks guys but I think I'm covered with the back-ups. Nice to know there are some decent people on this ship, right Jim?" Hiccup wiggled his brows, nodding towards Dimitri. He laughed at Jim's pout before calling back to Jack. "I'll tell you what happened after we get some supplies."

Jack narrowed his eyes in annoyance as he heard someone walk behind him. By the sound of the odd footing, it was Gobber. "Not so fast."

"But ya know he's right," Gobber pointed out, putting the bucket he carried down. "tree sap would be perfect for..."

Jack huffed, raising a hand to silence him. "Just... stay and guard the ship with Aster." He grabbed his staff from where he left it lying and jumped over the railings and unto dry land, walking towards Hiccup and his crew. "I already said _thank you_! That's what this is all about, isn't it?"

"It's about repairing the ship," Hiccup corrected shortly, approaching a tree. "if I break something I fix it. Hmmm," the brunette scrutinized a tree until he approved of it. "Does someone have an extra knife?"

Jack snorted, crossing his arms. "Oh, yeah," he rolled his eyes, scoffing. "like I'd give you a weapon?" he smirked. But he didn't have to as Dagur, Tuffnut, and Ruffnut pulled out their blades for Hiccup.

"Thanks Dagur," Hiccup smiled, taking the weapon and turning back to the tree. He didn't need to sass Jack, it was embarrasing enough. "now let's see..."

Dagur laughed as the others pouted, sheathing their blades. The deranged rope climber jumped back beside the Captain. "See that? Hah, you really ought to be a little more decent. Makes reeling them in easier, have a lookit Dimitri." He quipped, nodding towards the mentioned pirate and servant boy, who was slowly warming up to him, before eyeing the ambassador working on the tree up and down appreciatively therefore not seeing Jack raising his fist. "I might actually beat you to him, haha—!" The laughter was cut short was a fist slammed into his face and he was knocked sidewards off the boulder he was perched on.

"Oh, great," Jack grunted, walking nearer to the rest of the crew. "now I'm getting etiquette lessons from a crazy climber."

Hiccup was focused on his work as Dimitri spoke up, from where he stood by Jim. "well, he did save us and the ship, Captain." the sailor pointed out.

"Well, thank you, Dimitri." Hiccup smiled at the sailor, the knife caught on the tree trunks. "I don't know why Jim insists on calling you a dimwit, when you're anything but."

Dimitri chuckled, "I'm actually getting fond of it at this point, though." he looked at Jim, offering a wink.

"Whatever, Dimwit." Jim scoffed, crossing his arms and pointedly ignoring the blush painting his cheeks.

The ambassador turned back to the tree, sawing through it. Until the sap spilled out and he proceeded to collect it with the bucket.

Tuffnut continued. "And now he is helping to fix it, so give it a rest, y'know?"

"Very handy... And brave!"

"Plus, he did fix up Toothless's tail as well, no charge."

Toothless nodded vigorously.

Jack just about had it. "Okay, that tears it..." he huffed, waving his hands in the air. "this _fishbone _wouldn't know how to fix a single broken wheel for a Yak wagon!" he snapped, turning on his heels and heading back to the general direction of the ship.

"Really," Hiccup huffed, finally giving his attention to the frustrating Captain. "you are the most cocky, boar-headed man I've ever met."

Jack turned back to Hiccup, looking cocky. "Hey runt, I've seen the highborn boys like you mingling at the party. And lemme tell you," he smirked, pointing at himself proudly. "... I'm the only man you ever met there." He looked behind his shoulder once before walking off. "Even you don't cut it!"

The crew blinked, eyeing Hiccup who looked absolutely outraged. There's a self-preserving smirk playing at Jack's face as he walked back, but at the next instant something hard hits him on the head and a gooey substance spilled from it.

Tree sap.

Jack grunted, the crew snickers and Jim slow claps. Toothless doesn't know the significance of what was going on. Hiccup has one hand on his hip, his chin held high and smirking at Jack when the Captain turned his gaze to him once more. The crew watches in silence and anticipation, Tuffnut muttering something about bringing out the blood.

"Whoa."

Jack glared, before bending down to scoop up a bunch of muddy dirt from the ground. Hiccup's face fell to a frown, narrowing his eyes warningly.

"Oh, no..." He said sternly, as if chastising a child. "No. No, no..." Then his face is met with mud and he is knocked off his feet.

Ruffnut leaned towards her brother. "Five on Hiccup."

"No fair, I was gonna bet on him." Tuffnut complained as the brunette got back on his feet looking, if possible, even angrier than before.

Jim growled. "Oh, give it to him good, Hiccu— Hamish."

"You said it!" Dagur laughed. "This is gonna be awesome!"

Hiccup wiped the mud off his face. "You... you... Egotistical..." he stopped, seeing a bit of mud let so he wipes it off, giving Jack an opening to voice his thoughts.

"You snarky runt..." Jack huffed, fixing his vest and wiping off the rest of the sap.

Hiccup picked up a large-shelled hermit crab. "...Overbearing... Self-preserving..."

"Smartass!" Jack snapped before moving quickly out of the way as soon as the crab was thrown. "And by the way, I meant to step on your toes that other night!"

Hiccup cried out in frustration. "Oh! You are such a man-child...!"

Jack was giving the crab a once over before continuing. "Better than a pampered stick in the mud!" he trailed off as a rock hits him on the forehead. He glared hotly.

"You're a self-absorbed, untrusthworthy, ungrateful, impossible, insufferable, good-for-nothing ...!" Hiccup ranted on, throwing anything his hands can carry towards the captain in all his frustration. "HEARTLESS FROSTBUTT!"

Jack got on the brunette's face. "AT LEAST I'M NOT A REPRESSED FISHBONE!"

"_Repressed_?!" Hiccup repeated, outraged. "I'll show you repressed!" He bent down to pick up a slab of rock that seemed to be attached to the ground and raised it above his head, moving into Jack.

The Captain stood his ground when suddenly a large collection of smoke bursted out from the spot Hiccup picked the slab off from. Everyone flinches, turning their attention to the occurence.

"What the...?" Jack muttered as the smoke suddenly surrounded them, and he could hear someone muttering _Fog monster _among his crew. Without making sudden movements, he spoke to Hiccup. "put it back..."

Hiccup nodded cautiously, dropping the slab. The next thing happened so fast, and the smoke whirled around them. There were cries and screams, all of them gathering together, back-to-backs. Toothless kept snarling. When the smoke cleared, they all checked themselves in panic, wondering if they were still alive. When they ascertained that they were, they noticed what was wrong. Except for the staff, all their weapons were taken. And that wasn't the only things that was.

"My helmet!"


	6. Smothering Outcasts 02 Captured

Dimitri was the first one to speak first. "All right. Since the fog monster didn't get us, and we're not dead, Odin is letting us live soooo... let's head back to the ship." he suggested.

"I'm with the him on that one." Snotlout agreed readily.

Jack shrugged, his staff resting on his shoulders. "All right men, just grab whatever wood you can and let's head back."

The crew got ready to pack up.

Hiccup hollered in protest. "Wait, wait! We can't just leave, it took our weapons!"

"We got more of 'em on the ship."

Hiccup huffed irritably, gesturing with his hands furiously. "FINE!" he turned on his heels.

"Hey, hey!" Jack scowled, having up to here with the brunette. "can't you obey orders just this once? Come on, it's not that hard to do, '_grab and go_' it's not a difficult task to follow."

Hiccup trudged and clambered over a slope, where he assumed by sense of direction, the fog monster had fled to. "Whatever, I'm going after it," he huffed at the effort it took to climb. "and I'm gonna get my helmet back."

"I'm coming along, then!" Jim quickly followed, before Dimitri could stop him.

Snotlout raised a brow. "It's just a damn helmet, no big whoop." he pointed out, looking a Jack. "c'mon Captain, tell him."

But Jack didn't say anything, just sighing, knowing why the damn helmet was so important. "Dagur, Snotlout, Dimitri, Toothless, you're all comin' along." he trudged after the brunettes. "Ruff, Tuff, gather the supplies then tell Aster we'll be along."

Toothless was way ahead of him, already flying over to Hiccup.

"... And I was afraid you were going to say that..." Snotlout made a face.

Dagur patted Snotlout's back, "Well, whatever. 'm not letting the captain have the cuties all to himself." he grinned, nudging his companion before following Jack's lead.

"Really, am I the only one sane here?"

Dimitri snorted as he followed Dagur, knocking him on the head though as he went. "That would be a real question if you were sane in the first place," he said.

"HEY!"

"SNOTLOUT, hurry it up!"

Snoutlout groaned. "Aye Captain..."

**~o~**

Hiccup kept focused on the search that it took Toothless bounding ahead of him to realize some others had followed him. He didn't really give it much thought as to why and kept his eye for anything that could drop hints as to where the creature had taken off to. Jim finally hang back and walked beside Dimitri because, as much as he denied it to his master, he was actually becoming more fond of the sailor. Hiccup found it amusing, as Dimitri was more okay on his book than the obnoxious captain. Speaking of, Jack was still miffed that they, mostly he, didn't get so much as an acknowledgement from the ambassador.

"A simple thank you would suffice." Jack said pointedly.

Hiccup grabbed a tree branch and used it as leverage to get over an elevated ledge. "I don't see the purpose of that yet. After all, what do I have to thank you for?"

"Damn it!" Jack groaned. "you're so ungrateful!"

Hiccup scoffed, rolling his eyes. He stopped and turned back. "Hah, look who's talking! Mr. 'I-almost-died-but-I'm-too-proud-to-give-a-proper-thank-you' Captain!"

"Ohhh greeaaaaat..." Snotlout rolled his eyes. "and so it starts."

Daggur snickered. "Alriiiight, round two."

"I'm pretty sure it's been more than two..." Dimitri snorted, "By this point, it's practically reflexive impulse." he said.

Jim snorted, "Reflexive impulse. Big word."

"What can I say," Dimitri shrugged, "got an expensive education before all this."

Dagur cackled, "What expensive education? You were picked off the street!"

"Huh, guess your comrades didn't believe your bluff about being a former highborn either." Jim noted.

Dimitri shrugged, "Eh," he said dismissively, "more like they just choose not to believe. Jack does, though. And he's an actual decent guy most of the time, once you get to know him."

"You know what, screw this, and screw you, you fishbone!"

"Hard pass, frostbutt!"

Jim snorted, shaking his head. He gave Dimitri a unimpressed look and gestured towards Jack who retorted with another insult and the two basically exchanged volleys of insults.

"I did say most of the time." Dimitri said, sighing. "In other times, there's just no reasoning with him. Ask Aster, he's been around Jack the longest."

Jack groused, "Damn toothpick," he huffed "I should've just left you on this island, raised anchor and sailed off to retrieve the book!"

Hiccup grumbled, opening his mouth for a retort, then he pauses, letting Jack's words sink in. "Y-you're really going to retrieve the book?"

"No, we're trying to locate the kraken— YES I'M RETRIEVING THE BOOK!" Jack rolled his eyes. "what do you think I'm doing here, vacation? Damn it, it's bad enough I've got a freakin' deadline, now we have to pull up stops."

Hiccup managed to soften his expression. "Then you should've really gone ahead, you can just come back for me later. The book is more important, that's your quest."

"Don't be stupid," Jack frowned, muttering something under his breath. "... couldn't leave you... I won't..." a small blush bloomed across his pale cheeks.

Hiccup cocked his head. "What was that?"

Jack shook his head, trying to regain composure. "Uh, well, duh, couldn't leave you here. If something happened to you, well... you are Jamie's fi-fiance. When I get the book and return it, he'll live. But it won't... be happy for him if he... lost you," he looked at the ambassador intently. 

"Jack, that—" Hiccup smiled softly. "that was actually... kind of... nice of you to say."

Jack rubbed the back of his head shyly, smiling the same way. "Yeah, well, don't get used to it, Fishbone." he continued moving. "c'mon Hiccup, let's get going."

"Aye, aye Captain." Hiccup chuckled, following after him.

Dagur and Snoutlout stared, dumbfounded. Toothless had been playing with a wild terror before catching sight of Hiccup leaving, and he immediately went after the two. Dagur scolwed. "Oh, boo, where's the blood? Sheesh... Nothing happened."

"Uhh, you sure about that?" Snotlout raised a brow, because he was pretty sure Jack never looked shy until now. "Bah, whatever. Let's go."

While they continued their search, Jack and Hiccup begun talking. Like, actually talking to each other, not bantering or arguing. Toothless kept pace with them until he decided humans were just too slow and went on ahead on the search. Jack told Hiccup about his crew mates, how they joined in as sailors of the North Wind, that he saved their necks and in turn they stuck with him.

Aster, actually, had something good going on at his hometown. But one day, his name was stained because the town elder said he forgot to lock the storage house and eggs and half the town's food supply were stolen, but Aster had been sure he locked it. Still, his reputation went crumbling. Nobody believed in him anymore. When they met, Jack empathized for the guy and offered to help him clear his name. Even when they did though and proved that it was actually the town elder who was the taking them, Aster was banished for treason. So Jack just offered him to come along on his journey of no destination.

A little after that, they met Gobber who was attacked by a dragon, the reason he lost his leg and hand, and if it wasn't for the two, he would've lost his life and whole body. Thanks to him, Jack managed to build his own ship and hightailed out of Burgess in the first place. Jack was decided captain since, first, it was his idea to save Gobber while Aster insisted on minding his own business. Second, Aster had seasick tendencies at the earlier days of sea voyage.

The twins were always meddling about their town, causing mass destruction everywhere they went, burning buildings to the ground to the point that they were banished from their hometown and stumbled upon Jack who took them in and help their mass destruction problem productively; by doing it to hostile, corrupted hideouts that they looted later on.

Dimitri was on his last penny and a single loaf of bread when Jack found him on a rainy night. When he found out who he was, Jack was eager to get him back home in hopes of getting some reward money out of it. They needed the funds for extra repairs. They usually stole materials needed, but the town they were on had a tighter security than most and they weren't a skilled team yet at the time. But Dimitri begged him not to, even going so far as to let Jack cut off his limbs if he really needed something to sell for extra money. Jack, though repulsed by the suggestion, instead sympathized with the guy, heard him out, and offered him a place in his crew. Much to Aster's complain about '_you gonna take in every single stray you find, snowflake?_'

A fair question, as Sanderson was pretty much homeless too when they got him. Because of his lack of speech, no one wanted to hire him for anything. In turned out though, the guy could hold on his own pretty well, and a single punch can put a guy to sleep. He found a home in Jack's crew after being at the same area when they were stopping the ice temple from being burnt down and had offered them his instance, somehow managing to inform them how a temple of ice caught fire in the first place and putting a stop to the magical source of the problem.

"And Snotlout and Dagur..." Jack trailed off.

Snotlout interrupted. "No, no, no! Do not even go there!" he grumbled. "we put the past behind already!"

"Come on guys, I told the others'." Jack raised a brow. "it wasn't even as bad as the twins'."

Dagur shook his head, "not our fault they're not here now to shut you up, so you better can it." he glared.

"Fine, fine. I won't say anything," Jack rolled his eyes.

They begun walking faster. "So what is it then?" Hiccup asked.

"Convicts and delinquents. Got thrown in the slammer, got them out when Aster and Sandy sprung me." Jack shrugged nonchalantly. "To be honest, I still have no idea why I agreed on taking them in. Must've been an instinct at that point. They're good for muscle work, anyway."

Hiccup chuckled lightly.

"So your turn," Jack urged. "what's it like being an ambassador?"

Hiccup sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Basically, it was like living under dad's shadow and trying to live up to expectations. And he wasn't all for the engagement exactly, but Jamie was the prince, it'd look bad if he refused." he said, and Jack flinched a bit but the brunette didn't notice it. "at one point, he blamed me for seducing Jamie, if you can believe, like I be seductive if my life depended on it." he pouted cutely.

"Uhh, huh," Jack swallowed. "I think you could," he muttered.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing!"

Snoutlout and Dagur snickered. Dimitri rolled his eyes, and Jim raised a brow.

"Anyway," Hiccup kept looking at him weirdly until he just let it drop. "he's over it now. And I guess we're okay, because he did give me the helmet as an apology. It was always an honor for Berkians when they first receive their helmet, and I got it before I came of age. I could do without dad mentioning it being mom's breast plate though."

Jack grimaced, remembering the trick Hiccup played on him. "Yeah, definitely better off without that piece of information."

"But see, that's why I can't lose it. Not only will dad flip his lid, but it's the only thing I have of mom's, dad didn't even tell me how she died." Hiccup frowned, looking down. "I never even met her."

Jack patted his back. "Then find it we shall," he smiled, pointedly forgetting to say meaningless things such as I'm sorry to hear that... "so let's catch up with Toothless and speed up with this."

"Right, thanks Jack." Hiccup smiled gratefully. Jack grinned, his face almost splitting in half. "What is it this time?"

"You finally thanked me."

Hiccup rolled his eyes. "Yeah, don't let it get to your head."

They got over to a some cliff and saw Toothless bouncing up and down by a cave mouth. They decided to enter it. "Here for ten minutes, Aster said. Leave you behind if you get lost, Aster said." Snoutlout muttered.

As they went furthur, they found themselves in a room that looked like there were bunch of metals forged together, forming an actual room, make a couple of boulders near each other into a throne.

Daggur whistled. "Compliments to the designer."

Jack wandered about, touching some furnitures and frosting them up because he was basically bored. Daggur made a face, picking up a plate that looked like it had an image of a yak's ass. Snoutlout leaned over, just as put off by the image when Daggur smirked and smacked the plate to Snoutlout's face just for the fun of it. Toothless wandered back out, bored. Hiccup examined the cave with wide eyes, appreciating how the place looked but somehow there was a sinister air to it. His eyes fell on something,

"My helmet!"

"Awesome, grab it and let's get out of here." Snotlout said. "I don't like this place."

Suddenly, they heard a dragon cry out. "Toothless!"

"Come on!" Everyone rushed towards the sound, going back downhill. As soon as they got overhead, they found Toothless tangled up in a mesh. Before they could react to help him, Hiccup yelped when he was pinned down from behind. "Agh!" he grunted.

"HICCUP!" Jack turned back when he was bear-grabbed from behind, and lifted off his feet. "Hey, hey! Put me down!" he hissed, seeing Snotlout and Dagur being tied up from the corner of his eyes.

Toothless snarled, struggling, breathing out a plasma blast and launching back to the skies. He tried going back in to help the others, but mesh nets were blasted towards him. He managed to dodge them until Jack finally yelled for him to leave.

"Get away, Toothless! Get Aster!" he grunted.

Toothless understood and took off.

Hiccup continued struggling as he was brought to his feet, an arm twisting painfully behind his back. He noticed large men in armors were their attackers, and they were somehow very familiar to him brought to Jack, Dagur and Snotlout who were pushed down to their knees roughly.

"Well, well, well, what da we have here?" A large man approached the four captives, but he got directly into Hiccup's face, grabbing the ambassador's chin roughly. Jack made an animal noise at the back of his throat. Hiccup gasped when the hoodie fell off, revealing the man's face. "if it isn't Stoick's runt? All grown, I see."

"ALVIN?"


	7. Smothering Outcasts 03 Escaped

Aster was overlooking the repairs of the ship as soon as the twins returned. Although he asked about Jack and the others, he gave in the first few times, all he was getting for answers were nonsensical things like fog monsters and retrieving weapons. The twins were never one for reasonable answers, after all.

For one thing, they had a lot of weapons in the store room. Gobber was smithing some new ones as they were repairing. For another thing...

A Fog monster? Aster would readily believe jotuns and the kraken.

"Toothless?"

Aster raised his head from his work at the sound of Gobber's voice, and he spotted the dragon. One of the only things he believed in their story was that Toothless was with them. If the dragon was back and they weren't...

"Oh strewt." Aster went to grab some weapons, "All right boys, I'm going off to find the Captain and the other idiots. Gobber, you're in charge till I get back, Who else wants to come with me as back up?"

Before the men can speak up, suddenly the ship was flocked by dragons, with someone standing over the largest looking one, which flew and landed on deck.

"Oh, what now?!" Aster complained loudly. The rest prepared their weapons, but this seemed to make the dragons even angrier, flames ignited in their jaws. "Hold your weapons, men! We don't wanna rile them up more and burn the Captain's ship!"

Toothless growled, getting on a defensive position.

The stranger dismounted from the dragon and crouched, slowly approaching Toothless, dropping the long staff that he held. Holding a hand out, making a gesture. Snarling, Toothless followed it with his eyes before it widening and he suddenly dropped to the ground, sounding like he was purring even.

"Oh great," Tuffnut huffed irritably. "Our only fire power is down." He complained.

Ruffnut nodded. "We're doomed." she whined. "And we just escaped the fog monster, too."

The stranger stood up again and face Aster, "Why do you have a dragon?"

"I could ask the same thing to you," Aster glared at the person. A large dragon behind said person nudged the staff, the stranger flipped it with his foot and caught it with his hand, pointing it at Aster. "Whoa, whoa easy mate." The pony tailed man made a placating gesture, "We mean no harm, Toothless is one of our own. Captain took him in when he lost half his tail and was left for death."

"Half its tail? What do you mean?"

Aster pointed at the artificial part Hiccup made. "He's been found injured not too long ago. That red part is hand made from a new companion; he, our other crew mates and the Captain may be in danger as we speak." He said sternly.

Sanderson made a look, gesturing to the whole ship.

"I'm with Sandy on that one," Tuffnut nodded. "We're not exactly doing hot ourselves."

Gobber raised a hook. "Or we're doing hot, which might be the exact problem here."

The stranger was silent for a while, before raising his staff. The flames from the other dragons' subsided and they seemed less threatening. "Since you helped their kind once," he raised his hands to his mask. "It's only right that we return the favor." He took it off.

"Wait," Aster rubbed his eyes. "You're a WOMAN?!"

**~o~**

Hiccup struggled, probably as much as the other guys were. But he was struggling even more so, given the fact that it was Alvin manhandling him and though he wasn't completely sure but he swore the creep was even groping his ass.

"Can you not do that?" Hiccup hissed, trying to push against Alvin's shoulder and get away from his clutches.

Alvin smirked, not obliging. "Why, does it bother ye?" he gave another hard squeeze, to which Hiccup yelped in surprise.

"Would he be kicking and thrashing if he enjoyed it, creep?" Jim growled, kicking himself to be put down. "Hands off!"

Alvin just laughed boisterously, delighting in their annoyance. "What's up with ya, lad? Want a turn?" he asked cockily.

Dimitri grumbled, throwing himself over the men who had his arms secured behind, still struggling to get his gag off like Jim managed to.

"What?! I— No way!" Jim glowered indignantly. "He's my best friend!"

Jack huffed, finally able to loosen the gag. He barked at Alvin murderously. "If you don't unhand right at this moment—!" he trailed off at another person speaking up.

"Wow, captain," Snotlout rolled his eyes, "A for effort. That was a real intimidating threat." He deadpanned.

Jack glared heatedly at the guy. "Shut it, Snot, or I'm putting you through cleaning duty for the rest of the voyage." He threatened, till he was jostled roughly behind by Alvin's lackey. "Hey! Watch it!"

"You ain't the one giving orders anymore, lad, so just shut it and keep walking."

Hiccup huffed irritably. "Where are you taking us, Alvin?" he demanded.

"Hah, it's not so much where I'm taking you as to where you're taking us." Alvin finally dropped the brunette to the ground, and went for shoving him towards a series of caverns across a mountain's rough face. "And you're gonna get us out of this place, and help me capture that masked thief that's been stealing all our supplies and messing up with my plans, so that I can sell him in a slave market."

Jack elbowed the man behind him and rushed to Hiccup's side, getting to Alvin's face. "No way am I helping you take over my ship, scumbag." He hissed. "I don't know who you think you are, but you're messing with the wrong captain."

Alvin blinked before he burst out laughing. "Ah, I think ya got it reverse, lad. You're the one messing with the wrong captain." He smirked. "Don't tell me ya never heard of the notorious Alvin the Treacherous."

Jack just raised a brow. "The treacherous?" he repeated. "How many folks or places did you have to betray to get that name?"

"What?" Alvin gawked. "You seriously never heard of me?!"

Jack shook his head.

"He went rogue himself and left Burgess," Hiccup shrugged at his side. "And while he was making a name for himself, dad banished you from Berk for _treason_ since you managed to actually commit crimes and have wanted posters of yourself and your crew in each of the twelve cities." He added snarkily. "I wouldn't be that surprise that he hasn't heard about you, with you all being stuck here."

Alvin's lackeys looked irritated at the ambassador's sass, much to Jack's amusement. Much to Jack's annoyance, however, Alvin once again had his hands on Hiccup's suggestively. "That's what I love about ya, Hamish." He cooed. "Ya keep tabs on me and remember all my dastardly deeds."

"More like dad keeps me informed since he expects me to take his place one day," Hiccup scowled, pushing against Alvin, not at all pleased with the man's advances. "Anyway, whether or not he's heard of you, we're still not helping you get back out there just to raise havoc, at Burgess or not."

Alvin glared at Hiccup, before pulling out a knife and holding it against his neck. "Are ya forgetting who has the upper hand here, toothpick?"

"Hey, back off!" Jack glowered and stupidly charged in, forgetting he was in fact, weaponless. One of Alvin's men tackled him to the ground. "Ack!"

"Oy," Jim rolled his eyes, bowing his head low in secondhand in embarrassment. "How can someone be this stupid..."

Snotlout snickered, "I know right?" he said. "When did he get so dumb?"

"That's funny," Dagur cackled. "Especially coming from you," he grinned.

Snotlout glared at him, "Why don't you try and say that to my face?"

"I just did." Daggur said cockily.

Jim shook his head, looking towards Dimitri who shared a similar expressions. "We're going to die with a bunch of imbeciles and two of the biggest idiots in all of the seven seas." he grumbled, "I can't believe it."

"At least you got a dimwit, too?"

"Oh gods," Jim groaned, "I must be an idiot too thinking that's a consolation..."

Then they were all hit at the head by the men that held them. "Quiet, you brats!"

Alvin pushed the knife to Hiccup's throat once more, drawing blood. Hiccup winced but his glare didn't falter. "Let's try this again, lad." He said, "You are getting us out of this blasted island, and I might even be gracious enough to return you to your father."

"With ransom, I wouldn't doubt." Hiccup scowled. "Still no. Now, I'm warning you, we're in the middle of a voyage to save my fiancé's life, so if you screw it up for us—" he trailed off as Alvin hit him at the gut. "Agh!"

Jack struggled to try and help him. "HICCUP!"

"Hey, cut that out!" Jim glowered only to be forced on his knees as well and a blade at his neck. "Ngh, damn..."

Dimitri struggled to help him, but he was being put into the same position as well. "Ack, not good..."

Hiccup stopped running his mouth now, fretting over their situation. 

"Now I'm warning you; do not test my patience, boy." Alvin glowered. "I never had much to begin with. Or perhaps, you need a little persuading?" he snapped his fingers.

The man that had tackled Jack slammed his face with a hard kick. "Argh!"

Dimitri huffed in indignation, finally managing to break free. He got as far as stopping an incoming blow towards Jack only to be stricken down himself. The captain tried to get his bearings to retaliate, only to be tripped over by another brute. Afterwards, Jim and the other two (idiots) were thrown into the pile, with spears and swords pointed at them threateningly.

"Jack! Guys!" Hiccup yelped, struggling in Alvin's hold, "Leave them alone!"

Alvin smirked. "Then give the right answer." He said. "Come on lad, it's a give or take exchange. My men and I wanna get the hell outta this dump and you want to live to see another day; so what's it gonna be?"

Hiccup glared at the man, but as much as he hated to admit it, there didn't seem to be any other way out of this. The only thing that can help them now is Toothless flying back with reinforcements. Then, the Norns seemed to be feeling generous today, because a plasma blast was launched right behind them. The sudden attack caught Alvin off guard and that gave Hiccup the opportunity to get away from him. With the rest of Alvin's men in a disarray, it was easier for Jack and the others to tip them over before starting off in a run.

Another blast of fire was launched at Alvin and his crew.

Jack grabbed Hiccup's hand when he caught up to them, "Toothless, Aster, talk about finally!" he called out, reaching out a hand. Aster grabbed for it and pulled them on, before retreating. "Huh? Who's the new guy?" He cocked his head towards their new companion.

"Who cares?!" Dagur hollered. "we're saved!"

Snotlout yelped as he and Dagur were grabbed by the larger dragon's claws and plucked off the ground, flying right behind their friends. Dimitri blinked as a Nadder flew at his side. He grinned, mounting on and reaching for Jim to pull him along as well. 

"This is awesome!" Dimitri laughed. Suddenly, as if egged on, the Nadder flew even faster, surpassing Jack and the others. "OKAY, NO LONGER AWESOME!"

"Are you kidding?" Jim smirked at him, spreading his arms out and locking himself in place by bracing his legs against Dimitri's. "This is great!"

Dimitri didn't mind so much anymore, not with the contact he was getting.

"NOT SO GREAT IF WE'RE GONNA DIE!" Snotlout screamed.

"Ack, that blasted masked thief!" Alvin grumbled. "Don't let them get away!"

Aster turned his head back, offering a salute. "Getting away," he said flatly.

"Come on now, bud, you're losing to them." Hiccup patted Toothless' side. "I'm sure you can go faster than this."

Jack blinked, staring at Hiccup. "Uh, half his tail isn't the original, and I heard Nightfuries are crazy fast." He pointed out, "Are you sure that's a good ide—?" he trailed off as Toothless suddenly picked up speed. "AAAAAAAAAH!"

"Crikey!" Aster scrambled to hang on, almost falling over. "MORE WARNING NEXT TIME!"

**~o~**

When they got back to the ship, with several dragons hovering the front with ropes attached to the ship and them, Toothless came to a halt mid air, launching Aster right to the shrouds, where Dagur and Snotlout were also dizzily dangling from.

"Hey! They made it!" Gobber cheered.

Tuffnut grunted. "Hooray." He held his hand out, which had a coin.

"Hooray." Ruffnut agreed, taking it.

"Woah!" Jack yelped, getting knocked off Toothless as well at the sudden stop. Unlike the other three though, he managed to grab hold of one of Dagur's stray rope and swing around, landing right beside the wheel, grabbing at it before he could lose face and fall over. "Okay, next time, I drive."

Toothless landed nearby and Hiccup dismounted from him. "It would probably be slower, though." He teased.

"Are you boys all right then?" A voice spoke up.

Jack and Hiccup raised their heads, seeing their masked companion standing on the ledge at the front of the ship. "Uh, yeah, we're good. But… Who are you?" The Captain raised a brow. "And why'd you help us?"

"Jack," Hiccup nudged him, narrowing his eyes. "The guy just helped us get away, show some gratitude first." He looked at the person. "Sorry, he lacks a sense of gratitude."

Jack groaned, rolling his eyes. "Are we back to that?" he asked. "Come on Hiccup, we were just getting along. I even help you get your helmet back. Remember that?" he said, taking said helmet.

"Well," The ambassador poked him, snatching the head gear back. "maybe if you remember that my real name's actually Hamish, I'll remember that too." Hiccup said, chuckling.

Suddenly, they heard something drop. They looked forward and saw the stranger had dropped his staff.

"Uh, are you okay?"

The stranger took of his mask… And turns out, he was a she.

"A woman?!" Jack gawked, staring at the lady with a strikingly beautiful face and long braided hair, like really long, now that he's looking properly he's wondering how he missed it. He blames it on the hood she also wore. "Okay, now I did not see that coming."

"Hamish?" She asked, wide-eyed. "As in… Hamish Haddock?"

"Uhhh, yes?" Hiccup blinked, exchanging a confused look with Jack. "Should I… Know you?"

The woman bit her lip, looking away. "No, perhaps not. You were, after all, so young at that time, to remember…" Then, she slowly lifted her head and looked at Hiccup right in the eyes. "But a mother… never forgets."

At that, Hiccup dropped his helmet in shock.

"Ooookay," Jack blinked, looking at the two, and somehow it was only then he saw the resemblance. "Again, didn't see that one coming."


End file.
